Wonderful
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Rachel's old friend, Josie Anderson moves to Lima after her parents divorce and she instantly makes an impression on both the Glee Club and on the heart of a certain jock. Set in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

(For those of you still waiting on the sequel to My Sister's Keeper: The Allie Hudson Story, I'm almost finished with the first chapter and when I finish that chapter I will post it. :) In the mean time please enjoy this story about a girl named Josie who transfers to McKinley right after Kurt transfers out to Dalton. Hope you enjoy! :) )

...

"Hey!..What'd I miss?" asked Puck carelessly as he squeezed into a seat between Quinn and Santana at the Glee table in the cafetaria.

Quinn gave him a dirty look. "Where've you been?" She whispered, reluctantly scooting over to make room for him.

"We were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago!" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

Puck just shrugged. "I got held up." He smirked, reaching under the table for his ex-girlfriend's thigh.

Quinn jumped then slapped his hand away. "Stop that!" She hissed. Sam turned and glared in Puck's direction.

"Ahem!" Rachel glared at the two popular kids. "Glad you decided to join us, Puckerman." She spoke in a crisp reprimanding tone, her hand on her hip.

Puck brushed her off. "Whatever. Can you hurry this up? I need to get back to the gym and pump up the guns." He flexed one of his bulging arm muscles up for everyone to see.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "You should worry more about pumping up our performances for Sectionals! We go to Columbus in one week you guys-!"

"And we're short one person! Remember?" Tina cut her off crossly. Mike frowned slightly at that.

"Yeah Tina's right. With Kurt gone we don't have enough people to even sign up for Sectionals. What's the point of practicing?" Mercedes shook her head sadly.

Rachel started to object.

"Rachel?...Rachel Barbra Berry is that you? I don't believe this!" Everyone whirled at the voice. Rachel froze and turned slowly around in her spot.

"Hot..Mama!" Puck's eyebrows did a high jump up to the top of his forehead as he oggled at a girl who was quickly making her way across the cafetaria towards them with a bright smile plastered to her face.

Her long brown hair swung around her shoulders gaily as she walked and her shoes stood her at least five inches off the ground giving the boys a good eyeview of her slender light legs.

Finn and Sam felt their jaws drop open. "Holy Crap! Look at those shoes!...How has she not killed herself on those?" Finn spluttered as his cheeks burned red.

Santana looked at him like he was a complete idiot. While Rachel looked a little hurt at him.

She gasped when someone seized her around the waist and gave her a firm hug. "Ah!...Josie?" She squeaked once her attacker had let her back down on the ground.

Puck snorted and everyone else looked amused.

If there was one thing Rachel Berry never did, it was squeak when she spoke, (or sang for that matter.)

"Oh! Of course it's me, Silly! Who else? I didn't know you went to this school!" She chattered excitedly bouncing on her toes a little. Finn stared at her feet.

"Y-yeah me neither!" Rachel finally smiled. "I mean I didn't know _you_ went here! Did you just move?" She asked talking really fast again like her usual self.

Josie nodded her head. "Yeah, my Mom and I just got here yesterday. I'll give you all the details later." She said in a softer voice that only those sitting closest to Rachel could hear.

Immediately Rachel got curious. "Why? What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked her voice rising slightly.

Josie winced when people around them started to stare in their direction. Rachel was good at calling attention to herself.

"Not here..." Josie spoke through clenched teeth, making her hands into fists at her sides.

"But-!" Rachel started to protest and stopped when Josie shot her a sharp look that made Sam jump.

Rachel sighed. "Fine! But you have to promise me you'll tell me everything later then! Don't leave anything out!" She said back in her usual bossy tone.

Josie rolled her eyes. "I won't." She sighed, before noticing that everyone was watching them.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to ignore everybody!...Who are your friends, Rachel?" Josie asked, smoothing back her hair as she noticed a couple of cute guys sitting at the table.

Quinn slapped Sam on the shoulder when he quirked an eyebrow at Josie suggestively.

Rachel turned eagerly to make the introductions. "Oh! This is our Glee Club, Josie!...Or what's left of us anyway. This is Finn, my boyfriend and that's Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike and Artie." She pointed everyone out.

Josie smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Josie, by the way. Rachel and I met back in seventh grade when we took singing lessons from the same teacher." She introduced herself while twirling a strand of her long curly hair around her index finger.

Santana suddenly brought her foot down on top of Puck's toe. "Ow!" He whined flinching a little at the pain. He frowned and scooted a little bit closer to Quinn much to Sam's annoyance.

Santana just shrugged and went back to buffering her nails while at the same time eyeing Josie with a narrowed eye.

"Oh wow! It's almost time for class! I should probably get going!" If Josie noticed Santana's behavior, she didn't act like it. That of course only made Santana angrier.

Rachel frowned slightly at that. "Why? We still have ten minutes left for lunch." She whined slightly.

Josie shrugged her shoulders seeming to be embarrassed. "Cause I don't want to be late to my next class. I was already late to two of my classes this morning and I don't want my teachers to think I'm a slacker." She giggled before adjusting the books she was carrying in her arms.

"Um I could walk with you to class." Puck offered smoothly shooting Josie his signature Puckasaurus smirk as he leaned across the table. Santana kicked him from under the table.

"Ow!..What the he**, Woman?" Puck finally snapped at the Cheerio. Santana glared back at him. "Eyes this way, Jewhawk."

Josie looked visibly uneasy.

"Uh...I think I'll be fine. Thanks." She smiled nervously at the group. "See you after school Rachel!" She waved timidly after the brunette as she turned to go, moving surprisingly fast for someone on high heels.

Rachel nodded her head. "Bye Josie!" She watched until her friend disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh Rachel?" Finn poked his girlfriend on the arm. Rachel started. "What?" She whirled at him, rubbing her arm.

Finn gave her a look. "Uh why didn't you invite Josie to join Glee Club?" He asked. Rachel felt her face going red.

"Uh..I forgot. Oops." She murmured biting her lip. Finn frowned slightly at her.

"Oops?..You mean oops you forgot or oops you didn't want to invite her?" He asked, making Rachel flinch. Santana smirked at her. "Ouch." She used her index finger to flick her bangs from her face.

Rachel glared at her. "I just forgot! Okay?...I'll go ask her if she's interested as soon as we get out of school." She put her hands to her hips.

Finn stared her down. "Rachel..." He started in a reprimanding tone. Rachel cut him off. "Finn! I'm not going to send her to a crackhouse okay? Josie's my best friend! I wouldn't do that to her!"

Finn arched an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Rachel gave him her best offended look. "Really! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Josie and see if she wants to fill our number 12 slot for Sectionals." She dusted off her skirt.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her. "Yeah you go do that, Manhands." Santana drawled.

...

"All right everyone! Settle down!" Mr. Schue struggled to enter his classroom as the late bell rang and narrowly managed to dodge a badly aimed paper ball.

He finally made it to his desk and started to open his briefcase. "Um excuse me?" A soft timid voice spoke up from beside him.

Mr. Schue looked up to see a young female student standing shyly by his desk. "Oh hello! You must be our new student. Do you have a form you need me to sign?" He asked knowing the proper protocol for recieving new students in the middle of the year.

The girl quickly nodded her head. "Oh yes!" She quickly pulled a light blue sheet of paper from between the covers of her Geometry text.

Mr. Schue graciously took the sheet from her. "Thanks. I'm Mr. Schuester by the way. You can take a seat with Noah over there." He pointed to a vacant seat on the second row.

The girl cringed slightly when she noticed who was sitting to the right of that seat. "Um..thank you Mr. Schuester." She quickly collected her signature sheet from the Spanish teacher then quickly shuffled into the seat she was shown without looking at her desk partner.

"Well hello there, Gorgeous." Puck grinned as he slid closer towards her. Josie sighed lightly. "Hi." She bent over to grab her Spanish book and notebook from her backpack.

"Sooo..what are you doing after school today?" Puck eyed the curve of her back until she sat up suddenly.

"Oh..nothing really. Just going to help my Mom finish unpacking the house then I'm probably going to start on my homework. Why?" asked Josie uninterestedly.

Puck shrugged. "Oh you know...I was just thinking that maybe you and I could, maybe get together tonight and..have some fun?" He nudged her with his shoulder.

Josie turned a little red at that. "Um..I think I'll pass. Thanks though for the invitation, Noah." She smirked lightly, still not looking at him.

Puck frowned slightly at her. "It's Puck."

"Okay class! Sientate! Let's start by reviewing our you conjugations. Elias! Would you like to write them on the board?" Mr. Schue held out a dry erase marker.

Josie bent over her notebook.

"Hey! Psst!...Do you have an extra pencil?" Puck poked Josie with his index finger. Josie flinched slightly then rubbed her arm.

"Here." She tossed her spare mechanical pencil carelessly over her shoulder. Puck grabbed it before it hit the floor. "Thanks Toots!"

Josie groaned.

"What?" Puck asked curiously. Josie finally turned to look at him. "What do you mean, _what_? Stop flirting with me when you've already got a girlfriend! I'd rather not get rude boxed by her the next time we cross paths!" She hissed at him.

Puck snorted at that. "I don't _have_ a girlfriend." He told her sincerely. "Santana just likes to think she owns me or something." He explained, nudging his big toe against Josie's calf.

Josie flinched at the touch. "Stop it!" She glared at him.

Puck just grinned.

"Puck! Do you need me to repeat something?" Mr. Schue turned a narrowed eyed glance in the jock's direction. Puck quickly turned back around in his seat.

"No Sir. I'm fine. I'm just helping Rosie here with her notes." He grinned smoothly. Josie rolled her eyes.

"It's Josie, you doofball." She snapped at him annoyed when Mr Schue turned his attention back to the board.

Puck shrugged. "Eh, I was close." He smiled and slid his chair closer towards Josie.

Josie glanced at him irritably. "Do you mind?" She asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide her notebook between her arms.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do I mind, what?" He asked with a grin.

Josie groaned and rubbed her hands down the front of her face. "Ugh! Forget it! You're impossible!" She looked back at the words Mr. Schuester was writing on the board and started to copy them.

Puck finally sighed and dropped his smirk. "Oh come on, why are you so down on me already? I'm only trying to be nice." He reached to touch her hand, but Josie wasn't having it.

"Well stop it. I know what you're trying to do! My Mom told me all about you when I turned thirteen." She told him bluntly.

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "Please, your Mom doesn't even know me." He muttered.

Josie shook her head. "No, but she told me to watch out for the smooth talking, good looking guys who'll do anything just to get one thing." She continued, watching Mr. Schue out of the corner of her eye.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?...And what _thing_ is that?" he asked, leaning over to peek at her notebook. Josie quickly covered up her notes again.

"I think you and I both know what that is." She said flatly, scooting her chair up abruptly towards her desk.

Puck frowned at her. "Well...I'm not really like that, you know." He said quietly. Josie didn't answer him.

"Puck! Would you like to give us the correct conjugation for saber?" Mr. Schue held out his piece of chalk to the jock.

Puck sighed and reached for the chalk.

...

(So what do you think so far? Hate it? Love it? Inbetween? :P Haha! Anyways here's a little background on Josie. Hope you enjoy)

Josie Anderson

Age: 16

Classification: Sophomore

Best Friend: Rachel Berry

Personality: Sensitive yet strong-hearted and fiercely devoted to her friends and family. Likes to wear heels and dress boots

Physical: Short (5'0'') and slender. Long curly brown hair usually hanging up in a ponytail. Brown eyes and dimples in her smile.

Family: (Sorry but I can't reveal that yet. It would ruin the story somewhat :P


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Rain On My Parade

(Here's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm trying really hard to keep Rachel's usual talkative annoying attitude in the story while making her friends with Josie. :) Have it you guys! )

...

"Josie!..Hey Josie! Wait up!" Rachel struggled to catch up to her best friend in the crowded hallway.

Josie paused slightly when she heard her name. "Oh...hey Rachel." She tried to smile, but Rachel could see she was flustered.

"Hey!...Are you okay? Your face is all red." Rachel started to frown. Josie shook her head.

"Yeah! No! I'm fine. What's up Rach? I have to get to Geometry." Josie looked impatient to get out of the hallway.

Rachel bit her lip. "Um, I was wondering...I was wondering if you might be interested in joining our Glee Club." She squared her shoulders.

"We're short one member to compete next weekend and I know you used to be in the Glee Club at your old school."

Josie smiled genuinely at that. "Oh I'd love to join! Do you think I'd be allowed to join so late though?" She asked, looking a little worried.

Rachel nodded her head. "Of course! I'm sure Mr. Schue would have no problem letting you in. Of course you'd have to audition and you'll have to learn the choreography by next Friday, but I'm sure that-!"

"Whoa! Hold up! Mr. Schuester is the Glee Club Director? Like the Spanish Teacher?" Josie cut her off.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah. So is that a yes? Will you join?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Josie chewed on her lip.

"Hmmm...Okay it's a yes." she said with a smile. "When do you guys meet to practice?"

Rachel smiled. "This afternoon at 3:30 in the choir room. Do you know where that is?" She asked.

Josie nodded. "I think so. Thanks Rachel! I'll see you then!" She adjusted the straps on her backpack and turned to head off to class.

...

"Well hello Sweetness!" Puck grinned when he saw Josie standing by the piano next to Brad when he walked into Glee Club that afternoon.

Josie gave him a dirty look. "Keep your eyes to yourself, Wise Guy." She retorted, flipping her hair out of the way before bending down to tell Brad about another key change she was planning for her audition piece.

"Oooh burnt!" Artie snickered as he wheeled past them, Brittany pushing him in his wheelchair. Puck scowled at them.

"Josie!" Rachel came up to her out of nowhere. "Oh! I'm so glad you decided to come! It's going to be great! You and I will get to divide the solos! And who knows? You might even get to sing something for Sectionals!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!..Kill the motor, Manhands! You're going to make her barf her lunch!" Santana sneered inducing the laughter of a couple members of the Glee Club.

Josie glared at her. "Hey back off, _Man-Legs_!" She retorted sharply. Rachel glanced at her worriedly.

"Uh did she just...?" Artie trailed off exchanging shocked glances with Brittany. Mercedes covered her face.

"Uh Josie, I wouldn't-." Rachel started to step in. Josie put her arm out to stop her.

"WHAT..did you just call me?" Santana spun on her heel, shooting daggers at the shorter girl. Josie camly crossed her arms across her chest.

"You heard me." She snapped through clenched teeth while getting into Santana's face.

The whole room sucked in a big breath of air. Santana started to open her mouth.

"Okay guys! Everyone settle down! You too, Girls. Have a seat." Mr. Schuester nodded at Santana and Rachel as he entered the choir room setting his briefcase on top of the piano.

Santana bit down on her lip and glared at Josie while Rachel turned and silently went to assume her normal seat in the front row next to Finn who had been watching the confrontation between Josie and Santana with wide eyes.

"Ugh! You are so on my list, Midget." Santana spat at Josie before turning and stalking to an empty seat on the back row of the choir room next to Brittany.

Josie did not soften her glare.

"All right! Let's get to work guys! We have only have one more week before Sectionals." Mr. Schue started to open his briefcase on the piano.

"First let's welcome our new member, Miss Josie Anderson who has graciously offered to join us for Nationals. Josie! Would you like to sing your audition piece now?"

Mr. Schue asked Josie as a polite smattering of applause followed his announcement. Santana however continued to glare at her.

"Um..sure Mr. Schuester." Josie smiled modestly at the floor and exchanged a nervous smile with Rachel who smiled back brightly.

Mr. Schue smiled encouragingly at her. "Fantastic! Let's all give Josie a big hand!" He proposed as he went to an empty seat next to Finn. A few people clapped for Josie.

Josie smiled and turned to nod at the band before taking her place at the crook of the piano. Puck raised his chin and smirked at her folding his arms across his chest.

Santana just glared at her.

A minute later Josie snapped her head up and she started to sing...a song that everyone especially Rachel was familiar with.

"Don't!..tell me not to live just sit and putter! Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter! Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my paraaaaade!"

Mercedes' jaw dropped open. Puck quirked an eyebrow at her. Finn looked nervously between Josie and Rachel who was turning slightly green in her seat.

"Don't tell me not to fly! I've simply got to! If someone takes a spill it's me and not you! Who told you were allowed to rain on myyyy paraaade!" Josie continued performing as nothing was wrong.

Artie turned to exchange glances with Brittany.

Josie definitely didn't have the same power behind her voice that Rachel did when she sang this song, but you could still feel every single emotion that you were supposed to while watching someone perform the Barbra Streisand classic.

She was definitely talented and her voice rivaled Rachel's in a way. Mike and Tina squirmed a little in their seats.

Rachel was NOT going to be able to take this very well. Even if Josie is her best friend.

"I'm marching my band out! I'll beat myyyy drum! And if I'm fanned out!" Josie danced her way around the piano to where Brad was sitting.

"Your turn at bat, Sir." She tapped Brad on the shoulder and danced her way back to the front of the piano.

"At least I didn't fake it! Hat, Sir!" She motioned toward the audience then shrugged. "I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection! A freckle on the nose of life's complexion! The cinder or the shiny apple of it's eye!" She belted out.

Rachel slowly slid down in her seat.

Finn knew with a glance that she was annoyed that Josie was able to sing her song so well. Tentatively he slipped an around around her shoulders.

"I've got to fly once! I've got try once! Only can die once! Right Sir?" She pointed at Mr. Schue who laughed in response.

"Oh life is juicy! Juicy! And you see I've gotta have my bite Sir!" She toe stepped her way slightly towards the risers.

"Get ready for me Love! Cause I'm comer!" She backed up again towards the crook of the piano. "I've simply got to march! My heart's drummer!" She pointed towards Artie and Brittany.

"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on myyy paraaaade!" Artie and Brittany grinned slightly at her.

Josie clenched her hands at her sides. "I'm going to live and live now! Get what I want! I know how!" She held up her index finger in front of her chest.

"One roll for the whole shebang! One throw that bell will go clang!" She pointed towards the back of the room. "Eye on the target and wham! One shot! One gunshot and BAM!"

She made her fingers into a gun and pretended to shoot at Puck. Then she grinned widely. "Hey Mr. Arnstein! Here..I..aaaaaaam!"

Puck grinned back. "She's good." He murmured to Sam who nodded. Quinn put her hand to her chin.

"I'll march my baaaaaand out! I'll beeeat myyyy drum! And if I'm fanned out!" Josie smiled as she quickly danced her way to the empty seat between Rachel and Artie.

"Your turn at bat, Sir." She lightly motioned to Rachel with her arm. "At least I didn't fake it. Hat Sir." She grabbed at Artie's bangs.

"Guess I didn't make it! Get ready for me love, cause I'm a comer!" She shrieked hopping up from the chair and moving back to her previous spot in front of the piano.

"I've simply gotta march! My heart's a drummer! No!..body oh nobodyyyy is gonna rain on myyyy paaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de!" She belted out the final drawn out note.

Everyone hopped to their feet (except for Santana, Rachel and Artie and of course )applauding as she finished out her performance.

Mr. Schue got up and went to join her at the front of the room as Josie took a bow and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She turned to beam at Rachel, but the latter was frowning at her for some reason. Unnerved, Josie felt her smile slip.

"All right!" Mr. Schue threw an arm around Josie, shouting over all the whooping and cheering. "Welcome to New Directions, Josie!"

Josie smiled slightly at him. She looked up at the rest of the Glee Club and felt her heart swell at the acceptance she saw in all of their eyes.

All eyes except for two of course. Santana didn't really seem pleased at her, but neither did Rachel. This confused Josie.

_What did I do wrong?_ She wondered as the bell rang and everyone got ready to go. Mr. Schue handed her a piece of paper.

"Here's a copy of our fall rehearsal schedule." Mr. Schue smiled at Josie. "Sectionals is in one week, but I'm sure you'll have no problem learning the songs. I'll have Mike and Brittany catch you up on the choreography tomorrow."

Josie smiled slightly at that. "Thanks Mr. Schue." She looked over the calendar quickly then looked up just in time to see Rachel hurrying from the choir room, Finn at her tail.

"Rach!...Rachel wait!" Finn barely managed to catch the door in time as Rachel attempted to slam it behind her.

Josie flinched. She had a bad feeling that whatever had upset Rachel's mood had everything to do with her performance for Glee Club.

...

(So I'm betting that all of you already know what Rachel's problem is. :P Hopefully it won't jeapordize their friendship or Josie's decision to join Glee Club. :D thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.)


	3. Chapter 3: Freak Out

(Next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. )

...

_Hello! You've reached the cellular directory of Miss Rachel Berry! I am most likely practicing for my future broadway debut at the moment so please leave a message and I will consider getting back to you later. Bye!...*BEEP!*_

"Still trying to call Berry?" A long tan arm reached over and shut Josie's locker on her.

Josie looked up to scowl at the owner of the arm. "Do you mind?" She asked re-inputting her combination into her lock again.

Puck just smirked at her. "No, I don't mind." He moved in a little closer and leaned his arm above Josie's locker.

She let out a sigh. "Please, can I at least have some personal space Noah?" She asked chewing on her lip as she reached for her Geometry book.

Puck felt his smirk fall. "It's Puck." He mumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets and taking a step backwards from the girl.

Josie slammed her locker shut. "Puck?" She finally turned around to face him.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah...No one really calls me Noah anymore except for my Mom." He said scoffing a little as he straightened up and ran a hand through his mohawk.

Josie just smiled back at him. "Oh...well then in that case I gotta go Puck. See you in Spanish class tomorrow." She bent over to grab her backpack.

Puck grabbed her by the wrist before she could pass him by. Josie looked nervously down at their hands.

"Um..Puck, I kinda have to catch a bus to get home so can you please let me go?" She asked, trying to tug her arm free.

Puck shook his head. "But I don't wanna let you go." He teased, smiling slightly. "You're too pretty." He pulled Josie in closer to himself.

Josie inhaled sharply. "Puck please?...I don't feel comfortable with this." She averted her eyes. Puck didn't take the hint.

"Why not? Everyone wants a ride with the Puckasaurus." He smirked. Josie bit her lip.

_"Craig!..Craig stop! Your breath smells like beer! How much did you have to drink?" Josie forcefully pushed her boyfriend away, concern lacing her voice as she squirmed uncomfortably away from his kisses._

_ Craig shrugged. "I dunno..two or three?.." He slurred before trying to kiss her again. Josie turned away._

_ "Craig please...stop it!...you promised!" She pushed him away again. Craig pulled away and threw his arms up in the air._

_ "Do you love me or not?" He asked loudly over the noise of the party. His tone was almost accusing._

_ Josie looked down at her feet. "Of..course I love you Craig. It's just...I'm still dealing with stuff right now. You know my brother's still in the hospital-." _

_ "Oh! Yeah sure it's always about the da** f**-!" Craig cut in muttering. "What?" Josie narrowed her eyes at him feeling her breath hitch indignantly._

_ Craig quickly shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled suddenly and sat down next to her again by the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry Josie...will you forgive me?" He brushed a loose curl from her face while settling his other hand on her hip. _

_ Josie sighed and looked over at his hand. "Of course I forgive you.." She whispered smiling though not making eye contact with him. _

_ She grimaced slightly when his breath hit her face again._

_ Craig smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you Josie." He whispered into her ear while cupping her chin in his hand._

_ Josie nodded her head, looking up to meet his eyes. "I love you too.." She leaned back as he pressed his lips against hers. _

_ She gently tangled her hands in his hair._

_ His hands began to grope her torso, fiddling with the buttons on her blouse as he teased the edge of her mouth for entrance._

_ Josie gasped and broke the kiss when she felt his cold hands crawl up her bare skin. _

_ "Craig!...Craig stop!..." She squirmed under his grasp._

"Josie?...Hey! Josie are you okay?..Hellooo?" Puck frowned as he waved two fingers in front of Josie's face.

Suddenly Josie snapped and shoved him forcefully away from her. "Get away from me!" She shrieked startling Puck so much he forgot to catch himself before he hit the wall behind him hard.

"Dude! What was that for?" He asked a little more harshly than he intended.

That did it.

Josie turned and tore away from the hallway without answering him, slipping on a puddle on her way to the door and dropping her cellphone from her backpocket.

Puck watched until she had left the building before going over to pick up small black device.

The screen lit up as he grabbed it and he saw a familiar name flash across the Caller ID. He sighed and slowly pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Josie? It's Rachel! Sorry I didn't answer your call. I was practicing a number for Sectionals with Finn. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much. Your number was really-" Rachel talked really fast.

Puck pressed his lips together. "Berry, it's me!" He cut her off irritably while rubbing the top of his mohawk.

"Puck? What are you doing with Josie's phone? Give it back to her!" Rachel ordered him sharply. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I can't! She dropped it while she was running away from me!..I don't know what I did though. She just freaked out on me!" He started to pace the abandoned school hallway.

Rachel sighed. "Well..what happened? Did you say something to her?" She asked sounding suspicious.

Puck bit his lip. "I just...talked to her and...I don't know! I just touched her hand." He shrugged, being mostly honest. He heard Rachel groan.

"Puck, Josie can't take that kind of attention from a guy! She was...well she didn't have the nicest time with her last boyfriend, let's just say that. She's kinda paranoid about things like this!"

Puck let out a sigh. "So what do I do?" He asked, knowing he sounded frantic as he ducked into an empty classroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Just leave her alone." Rachel told him bluntly. "Don't flirt with her. Don't even say hi for a few days. It's best if you let her calm down before you try approaching her again. She's not going to have a panic attack or anything, but it won't help your cause if you keep trying to get close to her like that." She advised sternly.

Puck groaned inwardly. "Fine...What should I do instead?" He asked. The question came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but he felt like he had to know.

The feeling was strange to him. Since when did the Puckasaurus need to know anything about a girl before he banged her?

"Just give her some space." Rachel sounded impatient. She sighed. "Look, I know you think she's hot Noah, but Josie's not like other girls. She's been hurt and...well let's just say I'd really rather not have to threaten another guy twice my size for her. It's really awkward to say the least."

Puck smirked slightly at that. In his mind he could visualize an angry 5' 2'' Rachel Berry marching up a jock standing 5' 9'', ready to give him the earful of his life.

"Puck?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Puck straightened up at the tone in her voice. "What's up?"

"Give Josie her back her phone. I need to talk to her before I see her tomorrow at practice." Rachel spoke bossily.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Um, wouldn't that be counter productive to what you just told me to do?" He asked running a hand through his mohawk.

He imagined Rachel rolling her eyes at him at that like she always did whenever he did something stupid at rehearsals or something.

"Just give her back her phone! You don't even have to talk to her. Her Mom should be home right now from work anyway. Just give it to her!" Rachel spoke to him patronizingly.

Puck bit back the urge to backtalk her.

"Fine! Text me her address!" He flipped the phone shut, ending the call.

A minute later he felt his own phone vibrate and shoved his hand into his right hip pocket. His eyes widened when he pulled out his phone and saw the address Rachel texted to him.

___Oh man!_...He thought feeling his stomach turn.

...

"Why hello! You must be a friend of Josie's from school!" A tall, thin, yet pleasant looking woman smiled when Puck knocked on the front door of Josie's house.

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus on Mrs. Anderson's eyes and not her chest.

"Um yeah...just came to drop off Josie's phone. She dropped it on her way out of school." He awkwardly held out the small handheld device to the woman.

Mrs. Anderson took the object from him. "Oh! How sweet of you!" She gushed. Puck cringed mentally at that.

"I'll tell Josie you stopped by! What's your name?" asked Mrs. Anderson. Puck shrugged.

"Uh...Noah?" His response came out as more of a question than a statement.

He forced himself to stop staring at Mrs. Anderson's supple body though it was a little difficult.

It wasn't hard to guess where Josie got her good looks from though.

"Noah." Mrs. Anderson smiled at him. "Thanks for returning Josie's phone. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Would you like to come in for some milk and cookies? I'm making Josie's favorite, Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chunk."

Puck felt his stomach growl at the mention of cookies. "Uh..I think I'd better not." He backed regretfully away from the door.

"My sister will be getting off her bus soon so I need to get home. Thanks though for the invitation." He smirked and rubbed his stomach.

Mrs. Anderson smiled back. "Sure. Take care Noah! I'll tell Josie you came." She waved at him.

Puck waved back then turned to head off home...right across the street from Josie's house.

...


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate You

(Chapter Next! Josie acts a little rude to Puck in this chapter but that's because she really can't stand him yet :P Hope you enjoy. )

...

"You don't understand, Coop. This guy has a reputation at the school!...He even got someone pregnant last year or so I was told." Josie complained as she lay on her stomach talking with her older brother on the house phone.

She turned her head slightly toward the door when she heard a knock. "Josie?..It's Mom. Someone from your school came by to drop off your cellphone. Are you busy?"

Mom knocked on the door again.

Josie sighed lightly. "I got to go Cooper. When do you get off work tonight?" She asked as she flipped herself over onto her side to get off the bed.

As she listened to her brother's response she caught sight of something outside her window.

A teenage boy with a shaved head was running around his front yard right across the street from her chasing a younger girl who seemed no older than nine or ten.

The girl was squealing with laughter almost tripping over her feet as she attempted to get away from the boy who was growling and making playful monster sounds as he pursued her.

Josie couldn't help smiling a bit at the scene. It reminded her of when she was younger when Cooper's main purpose in life was to make her life as hard as possible.

He was away in L.A. now of course, looking for acting jobs and working two jobs downtown.

Mom and Dad had wanted him to be a lawyer, but Cooper's passion had always been for the theatrical and filmatic arts and he was good at it.

Josie only wished the casting directors could see it as well as she did.

"Josie!" Her Mom's knocking on the door drew her out of her reverie. She gasped and reached to pull the curtain shut on her window when the boy suddenly looked up, grabbing the younger girl in both his arms and Josie saw his face.

"No way!..."

"Josie?" Her Mom finally just walked right in. Josie almost dropped the house phone. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Josie felt her cheeks grow warm. "Y-yes!..I was on the phone with Cooper." She lamely held up the reciever in her hand.

Mom cocked her head to one side. "Are you okay?..Your face is all red. Are you sick?" She reached to feel her forehead, but Josie pulled away.

"No, I'm fine!..Sorry, it's just been a hard first day at school." She looked down at her feet, trying not to listen to the happy screams and laughter filtering through her window.

Mom nodded her head. "Okay, well here's your phone. Your friend Noah dropped it off you, I think he's our neighbor across the street." She smiled as she set the small handheld device on Josie's desk.

Josie made a face at that. "Oh...wonderful." She stared at her phone with distaste. Mom held out her hand. "May I have the house phone back now?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Josie sighed and put the phone back to her ear. "I'll call you back Cooper." She pressed hang up then handed the phone back to her Mother.

"Thank you." Mom took the phone and put it into the pocket of her apron. "So! What do you want for dinner tonight? We have chicken, spaghetti...macaroni?" She shrugged.

Josie couldn't help but snort a little at the goofy smile on her Mom's face. "Spaghetti sounds good. With meatballs?"

"Coming right up!" Mom grinned as she turned to leave the bedroom. Josie waited till she heard her going down the stairs before going back to the window.

Puck and his sister were gone now, probably to have dinner with their parents. Josie slowly closed the curtain again though for some reason she felt sad doing it.

_Unlimted!...Together we're unlimited!_

Her cell phone lit up with Rachel Berry's ringtone and Caller ID. Josie stifled a groan before going over to answer the call.

"Rachel, there's something I have to tell you!" She plopped back on her bed.

"Me first!" Rachel cut her off. "Josie, I'm sorry about the way I acted today after you sang in Glee Club. It was very inappropriate and immature of me. Will you forgive me?" Rachel pleaded.

Josie sighed lightly at her. "Rach, of course I forgive you. What made you go all crazy anyway? I thought you loved Streisand. That's why I chose that piece. I thought you would like it." She leaned on her elbows.

Rachel sighed. "I do love that piece. That's why I got mad. You sang that piece so well and I...I didn't want anyone to think that you were better than me. I mean, I'm the star." She grumbled.

Josie stifled a sigh. She knew she ought to feel offended by what Rachel said, but she'd known Rachel long enough to know Rachel was just being defensive of her future career as a broadway star.

"Rachel, no one is going to think I'm better than you, because I'm NOT better than you. You're practically Barbra Streisand reincarnated. Besides I was flat on the last note." She couldn't help pointing out.

Rachel snorted. "Yeah you got that right...Anyway, what did you want to talk to _me_ about?" She asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Josie shrugged a shoulder. "Oh..just that Puckerman had the gall to show up at my house today. Get this, he lives right across the street from me." She muttered annoyedly.

Rachel gasped. "No..way! Are you serious? How come I didn't I make the connection before? I'm so stupid!" She berated herself.

Josie rolled her eyes. "No you're not. You just don't spend your time memorizing where people live. Anyway, this is bad because not only can I not stand the guy, he reminds me too much of _him_." She cringed mentally while saying it.

Rachel frowned. "Josie, Noah's different from Craig. I know he acts like a prick, but Glee Club really changed him last year. He likes to act like it hasn't, but it has. Just give him a chance. You'll see."

Josie didn't feel so sure. "I don't know...I'm pretty sure he was trying to feel me up earlier today. Plus I've been hearing some scary things about him." She frowned.

Rachel didn't answer her right away.

"Josie! Dinner's ready!" Mom's voice floated up through the stairs. Josie turned on her side. "Coming!" She put her hand over the mouthpiece.

Rachel sighed. "Josie, you can't believe everything people say about him. Puck likes to tell people things that give him a tougher rep and they're not necessarily true things. If you want to get the truth, I'd talk to his last girlfriend Quinn Fabray. She's the blonde cheerleader dating Sam in Glee Club."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows together trying to remember. "Is that the Head Cheerio? I think I heard someone in English class talking about her."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, that's the one. Pretty with the model's complexion?"

"Josie!"

"I'm coming!" Josie hopped off the bed. "Sorry Rach, I have to go. Talk to you later?" She asked hopefully carefully flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder.

"Sure! Call me after dinner! Bye!" Rachel hung up first. Josie pressed end call soon afterwards.

...

"Oh my God! You have a problem!" Josie snapped when she saw Puck walk into her third period Geometry class the next day and head towards her seat.

Puck looked at her like she was nuts. "What do you mean?" He asked scowling at her slightly, while trying to keep his distance. Unfortunately the only open seat in the class was the one directly in front of Josie.

Josie scowled back at him.

"I mean, what are you doing in this class?" asked Josie, knowing juniors did not take Geometry normally unless they were repeating.

Then again it wouldn't surprise her if Puck was repeating Geometry. She saw him skipping first period earlier today when she was delivering a message for her English teacher.

"I'm...in this class?" Puck seemed bewildered. "I wasn't here yesterday because I skipped to hide stink bombs in Jacob Ben-Israel's locker." He said this nonchalantly as if not noticing the look on Josie's face.

Josie gave him a scrutinizing look.

"All right you Half-Wits! Shut your traps and look up here!" Sue Sylvester stormed into the room right as the bell rang and Josie saw half the class cringe at her entrance.

"Since Mr. Norton is out with the flu this week, I will be subbing for all his classes. However!..This is in no shape or form a free period! So get the ridiculous notion out of your heads!" Coach Sylvester threw a notebook down on top of Mr. Norton's desk.

The boy sitting next to Josie leaned towards his seat partner. "This doesn't sound good."

"Martian!" Coach Sylvester suddenly whirled around from the board fixing a piercing gaze at the boy who had whispered.

Josie looked confused at the nickname he was bestowed with until she noticed his Star Trek t-shirt.

Poor "Martian" looked like he was about ready to lose his breakfast though under Coach Sylvester's unrelenting gaze.

"Y-y-yes Ms. Sylvester?" He stammered running a sweaty hand through his short messy brown hair.

"Recite for me the American Declaration of Independence including all of its authors and the date it was written!" Coach Sylvester did not soften her gaze.

Everyone looked around in confusion at her strange question. _Wasn't this supposed to be math class?_

"Martian" struggled for a minute, beads of sweat forming on his forehead until Coach Sylvester finally got tired of watching him shake.

"Ugh...how pathetic. All right you knob heads! Open your books to page 224 and complete all the problems on that page. If I hear you talk or make any noise, I will take you back to my office and teach you the meaning of pain. Everyone got that?"

Everyone rushed to take out their books. Except for Puck who took his time at it.

Coach Sylvester went to sit at Mr. Norton's desk after that little spiel and took out a pair of glasses from her right hip pocket.

She put them on before taking out a pen and writing in her notebook. Josie watched her for a minute before starting on the problems they were assigned.

A note fluttered onto her desk two minutes later.

_Hey, you okay there New Kid? Coach Sylvester can be kinda terrifying the first time you meet her._

Josie looked up. The boy sitting to the left of "Martian" gave her a thumbs up. Josie looked at him for a minute before looking back down at the note.

_I'm fine. Is she always like that?_

She carefully tossed the note back to the boy.

A minute later the note was back on her desk.

_Yeah, but don't worry. She'll only be here for a week. Got any plans for after school?_

Josie bit down on her lip.

_Um kinda..I have Glee Club after school. Sorry. _ She quickly returned the note.

"JewFro! Is there something funny about doing an unreasonable amount of busy work in class?" Coach Sylvester looked up sharply from her notebook.

A boy with a big curly afro two rows down from Josie jumped two feet out of his seat at her.

Puck looked up from his notebook in which he had barely written anything, smirking as he watched the boy shake.

"N-n-no Sir!"

Josie forced back a laugh.

Coach Sylvester narrowed her eyes at the boy. "See me after class Jacob." She muttered in a low dangerous voice before returning to her notebook.

Jacob lost the rest of the color in his cheeks.

The note flew back under Josie's chair.

_Oh that's too bad. Nice talking to you New Girl. :)_

A long tan hand suddenly grabbed the note from her desk. "Hey!" Josie cried out indignantly without thinking.

Coach Sylvester looked up from her notebook again. "New Kid?" She stared her down as Puck read the note Josie had been passing with the other boy comfortably with his feet on top of his desk.

Josie paled and shook her head. "My office! After school! Detention!" Coach Sylvester didn't give her a chance to talk.

She stomped over and snatched the note from Puck. "You too Puckerman!" She spat the boy's name as if it were poison.

Puck seemed nonchalant about this.

Josie on the other hand glared at the back of his head until the bell rang.

"I hate you." She told him venomously before running out of class. Puck sighed after her. "I know..." He murmured so softly that Josie didn't hear him.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Cold as Ice

(New Chapter. I'm kinda afraid that you guys aren't going to like Josie anymore because of how she acts to Puck, but I'm hoping you may like her better once they stop hating each other eventually haha. Enjoy! I hope...)

...

_I can't believe I have detention! _Josie thought bitterly to herself as she scrubbed angrily at one of the many trophies Coach Sylvester owned in her office.

Puck was across the room from her working on the bull horns and confetti cannons. He hadn't said a word to her since they got to detention, but Josie was glad of that.

She didn't want Puck to try to talk to her today. She was too irritated with him for taking her note and landing her in detention.

"Hey! Choir brats! Figgins says I have to let you go now! Put your rags in the closet!"

Coach Sylvester suddenly popped her head back into the office. Josie jumped and almost knocked over the trophy she was polishing.

Luckily Coach Sylvester didn't notice.

"Cool!" Puck casually tossed the rag he was using into the supply closet like as if he were throwing a frisbee.

Josie waited till he walked across the room to get his backpack before going to dispose of her own rag.

_Unlimited!...Together we're unlimited!_

_ Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been!_

_ Galinda...!_

"Hey Rach, sorry I'm late for Glee Club. Coach Sylvester gave me detention." Josie frowned as she answered her phone.

Puck crept silently past her out the door.

Josie groaned when Rachel demanded to know how she got detention. "I don't even know! I guess for talking? That lady's seriously mental or something." Josie frowned as she exited Coach Sylvester's office.

Rachel started going on a mile minute about how Sue Sylvester was basically on a mission to destroy the glee club when Josie suddenly found her path blocked by two guys about twice her height.

Both were wearing red McKinley High Sports letterman jackets.

"Hey!...You Josie Anderson?" The taller guy with dark skin asked as his friend struggled to hide something behind his back.

Josie slowly lowered her phone. "Um...yes? Who wants to know?" She asked trying not to give the impression that she was intimidated.

The two jocks exchanged grins then they threw two large cups of blue and purple slushy all over Josie's face.

...

"Holy Crap! What happened to you?" Artie frowned when Josie walked into the choir room, twenty minutes late for practice, her hair soaking wet and a big wet bluish purplish stain in the middle of her t-shirt.

Black streaks of mascara ran down the length of her cheeks.

Mercedes gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth as Rachel ran over to her. "Josie..did you just get slushied?" She asked sounding worried for her friend.

Josie just looked annoyed. "Oh, is that what they call it?" She stomped past Rachel into the room and dumped her bag onto the nearest vacant chair beside Tina.

Mr. Schue quickly stepped up. "Josie, are you okay?" He asked, sounding and looking concerned.

Josie shook her head and Rachel frowned even more as she gently patted her shoulder. "No...I can't believe they actually threw those things at me! Who does that?" Josie cried frustrated when a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

Puck frowned. "Puckheads." He muttered. No one heard him except for Finn who had the seat next to him. Mr. Schuester gave Josie a sympathetic look.

"Look Josie, I know it's upsetting, but if you want you can borrow an extra shirt to wear for practice. I'm sure that any of your teammates would be more than happy to lend you something drier to wear till you get home."

He looked around at the ensemble.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm wearing my extra shirt. Karofsky threw Pepsi on my sweater this morning and I don't think Josie would fit into anyone else's clothes. She's smaller than me and that's saying something."

Quinn rolled her eyes and hesitantly raised her hand. "She can borrow my extra clothes. I'm not much bigger than her." She gave Rachel a pointed look. Sam turned to hide his grin.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue smiled. "Is that okay with you, Josie?" He asked, turning back towards his newest student.

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "I guess." She quickly tried to re-sort herself, rubbing away at her eyes.

Quinn came down the risers to her. "Come on. My stuff is in my locker. Want to walk with me? It's not far." She offered Josie a kind smile.

Josie shrugged. "Sure." She got up from her chair and followed the cheerleader out of the choir room.

Rehearsal resumed as soon as the door shut behind them.

"So you're the one Puck has his eye on." Quinn smiled as they reached her locker and she quickly inputted her combination.

Josie shrugged. "I don't know if that's true." She muttered. Quinn gave her a quizzical look. "Why not? Because he's avoiding you? He told me that was because it's what you wanted."

Now it was Josie's turn to be confused. "What? I never told him that!" Then she had it. "Rachel! Of course!...Well she's right. It's best if he stays away from me." Josie looked at the floor as Quinn went through her belongings in her locker.

"Why is that? Do you not like him?" Quinn asked, an amused smirk on flitting across her face as she closed her locker, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of short gym shorts in her arms.

Josie shot her a look. "No. He got me detention today for no reason plus he only wants me because I'm pretty." She turned to lean against the other lockers.

"Soon as I give him what he wants which I won't, I'll just be another name on his list of whores." She muttered to herself. "Just like every other guy I've met."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her as she picked up her purse. "Oh come on. Puck's not that bad. He used to be, but he's different now. Ever since we had the baby he's not been whoring as much as he used to. If you ask me, I think he's finally seen the light. Either that or he never wants to be a delivery room again." Quinn joked softly.

Josie snorted softly at that. "Right...Wait! You're the one he got pregnant last year?" Her eyes became as wide as saucers.

Instead of answering Quinn looked down at her feet. "Are you going to say something about it?" She suddenly got shy.

Josie shook her head. "Er..no! Why would I? It's not like you wanted him to get into your pants right?"

Quinn shook her head. "No..not really." She seemed uncomfortable about the topic.

Josie averted her gaze. "Quinn?" Quinn looked up at her. "What?"

Josie hesitated slightly. "What...what is Puck really like? If he's not as bad as people say he is, how come he acts like it? What's his deal?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew...all I know is he has a pretty tough life since his Dad walked out on him and his family when he was ten. His Mom goes out and gets drunk a lot so Noah pretty much has to take care of his little sister on his own. We think he causes trouble and acts like trouble because...well no one was ever there for him before to show him otherwise." She looked down at the stack of clothes she was holding.

"He's really talented in music and though, and he's a much better guy than most people including him give himself credit for. All you really have to do is look hard enough." Quinn smiled as she finished her spiel.

Josie looked at the floor. "I don't know..." She said hesitantly.

"Here! These are my gym clothes! The shirt might be a little long on you, but they'll do until you can change into your own clothes at home." Quinn quickly smiled as she put the stack of clothes in Josie's arms.

Josie barely managed to catch them. "Uh thanks." She smiled at the cheerleader gratefully. Quinn shook her head.

"It's no problem. Why don't you change in the bathroom? I'll wait outside at the door." She lightly flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder.

Josie nodded her head. "Thanks."

...

"No no! It's like this!" Rachel impatiently corrected Finn's dancing again. Josie looked concernedly at them.

Poor Finn looked so frustrated he was almost a permanent shade of red in the face. She didn't blame him. Not many people can take Rachel breathing over their shoulder like that for thirty minutes straight.

The only reason why Josie is used to it is because they were scene partners and duet partners for almost four years.

Puck turned to hide his snickers from Finn.

"Uh Mr. Schue?" Finn finally raised his hand, interrupting Rachel. "Can we stop for the day? I'm getting tired and my Mom needs me to pick up some stuff from the grocery store."

Rachel shot him a look. Quinn sighed and played with her hair. Mike scratched his head.

Mr. Schue sighed. "All right. Practice is over for the day! Make sure you all practice the dance choreography! Sectionals is this weekend." He called after his students as they started to briskly file out of the choir room.

He looked up when Josie started to pass him. "Hey Josie, can you stay for a minute?" Josie paused with her hand on the door. "Uh...sure Mr. Schue." She nodded at Rachel who was giving her a ride and lingered at the piano while everyone else shuffled out behind her.

Mr. Schuester smiled at the sophomore. "So besides getting your first slushy facial, how's your first week going so far?" He asked, pulling out a chair and patting the seat next to him.

Josie sat down in the offered seat. "Oh..all right I guess. I haven't made any new friends yet, but I have Rachel so it's all good." She smiled. _And Quinn seems nice too._ She remembered.

Mr. Schue smiled back at her. "Good. I just wanted to make sure that you know if anything happens, I'm more than willing to be here for you. I know it's not easy adjusting to a new school especially when not everyone is as nice as they should be."

Josie snorted slightly at that.

"Yeah, well thanks Mr. Schue that means a lot. I just hope I can get this choreography down before Sectionals. It's kinda hard." She stood from her chair.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure you'll get it. I have faith in you. Did you do a lot of dancing at your old Glee Club?" He asked as he walked with her to the door.

Josie shook her head. "No, I was never much of a dancer. My brother Cooper was though. He used to call me Tumble-Toes when I was little." She smiled fondly at the memory.

Mr. Schue laughed at that. "Well you still have three days to get the choreography right. I'll see if Mike or Brittany can give you some extra help during free period tomorrow. That sound good?" He asked patting Josie on the shoulder.

Josie nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Mr. Schue." She said using the nickname the other kids in the Glee Club had bestowed on him their first year together.

Mr. Schue waved her out the door. "You're welcome Josie." He smiled.

...

"Whoa! Careful!" Mike barely managed to catch Josie in time as she tripped over her feet again in the middle of the dance routine he was trying to help her perfect.

Josie sighed lightly as he helped her back on her feet. "This is ridiculous." She laughed at herself as she went to sit on one of the many chairs in the room.

Mike shook his head. "No, it's not. You're getting much better." He said encouragingly, pulling up a seat next to her.

Josie lightly rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah well thanks for trying, Mike. I know it can't be easy putting up with such a two-left-footer like me." She grinned playing with her hair.

Mike chuckled softly. "You're not that bad. Trust me, I've seen some pretty bad dancing and you're nowhere near close to that." He put his elbows on the back of the chair.

Josie shrugged a shoulder at him. "Sure." She got up from her chair and reached for her backpack under the piano. "Well I gotta go to Chemistry. Thanks for trying to help me out Mike. I had fun." She smiled at the boy.

Mike smiled back. "No problem. We'll practice it some more today at rehearsal." He went to grab his own bag.

Josie nodded and pulled the door shut after herself. "Okay." She started to head towards the Science hall when she saw Puck look up at her from his locker.

She narrowed her eyes at him then continued on her way to class as if nothing had happened.

"Hey! New Girl!" A boy with soft fauxhawked brown hair suddenly sidled up to her side. Josie glanced at him then noticed Puck watching him with a stony face.

She smirked.

"Hi!...You're in my Geometry class, right?" She asked, flipping her hair flirtaciously over her shoulder.

Puck chewed on the inside of his cheek. The boy nodded his head. "Yeah! I'm Adam! Nice to meet you." He smiled holding out his hand.

Josie bit back the nerves and slowly reached for his hand. "Nice..to meet you too Adam. I'm Josie." She kept an eye on Puck who hadn't moved from his locker.

"Josie...what a nice name. You got Glee Club today?" asked Adam, running a hand through his spiky gelled up hair.

Josie nodded her head. "Yeah, why?" She glanced back at Puck fleetingly.

Adam shrugged. "Oh no reason...just thought you'd maybe be interested in getting some slushies with me sometime. They have like over a hundred flavors down at the Ice Shack." He grinned.

Josie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how many of those flavors have the Glee Clubbers worn?" She asked trying to keep her tone casual.

Puck started to smirk.

Adam just looked confused. "What?"

Josie shook her head. "Never mind. I'd love to get a slushy with you some time, Adam. As long as the color compliments my outfit." She smiled, making sure to let him know she was funning.

Adam let out a chuckle. "You're funny. I like that." Josie shrugged. "Yeah well, do you want to go get a slushy today? I can meet you after Glee Club." She offered.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Adam smiled. "Say...four-thirtyish then?"

"Four-thirtyish." Josie confirmed. "I got to go class. See you then!" She waved then continued on her way to the Chemistry Lab.

Puck slammed his locker shut as she passed him. "What the he** was that?" He demanded, causing Josie to stop in her tracks.

"What the he** was what?" She asked innocently, turning on her heel.

"You know WHAT!...What was up with you and Sanders?" Puck hissed throwing his arms up in the air.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Please! You're just jealous because I actually might like him." She grinned turning to continue on her way.

Puck followed her.

"Jo..you don't know what you're doing." He started to get serious. Josie turned on her heel again.

"Okay first! Don't call me Jo. Secondly, I think I can handle myself in this situation just fine. I certainly don't need you watching out for me." She adjusted the strap of her backpack.

Puck glared at her. "Wow, were you this much of a b**** to your last boyfriend?" He asked without thinking.

All the color drained from her face then she turned a flaming shade of red. "Don't even go there!" She hissed picking up her pace tenfold to get away from him.

Puck sighed and continued to scowl after her. "Whatever Anderson!" He folded his arms across his chest, watching until Josie's small figure disappeared into the swarming crowd.

...


	6. Chapter 6: Enough is Enough

(Next chapter. I hope you like it. I myself can't wait to write about Josie and Puck finally decided to quit fighting with each other *sigh*. Enjoy! :) )

...

"All right guys! Let's get into formation!..Puck! Spit your gum out!" Mr. Schue nodded towards the scowling boy as he went to start the stereo player.

Brad was out sick today.

Scowling, Puck spit his gum into the trash can with a loud sound. "Ew." He heard from one of the girls.

"Okay! Let's take it from the top! Sam! Quinn! You ready?" He nodded towards the couple who had the solos for the opening number in their setlist.

A few minutes into the number, Mr. Schue stopped the CD player. "Okay guys! Stop! What's going on?...Puck! Why aren't you in your place?"

Puck sighed and dragged his feet to his starting point right behind Josie. Mr. Schue sighed and restarted the music.

"Now I've...had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear...it's the truuuth. And I owe it all to youuuu." Sam began, his low sweet voice making tingles go down Josie's spine.

"Cause I've..had the time of my life." Quinn answered back, not missing a beat. "And I owe it all to you." The music started to pick up.

Sam and Quinn moved closer towards each other near the front of the room. Josie started to turn towards Artie her partner across the aisle, when Puck stuck his foot out and tripped her.

She caught her balance and turned to glare at him darkly. Puck acted like he didn't see her.

Mr. Schue stopped the music again. "Josie!...What's going on?" He asked obviously getting exasperated. This was not the first or second time he's had to stop in the middle of rehearsing a number and it was getting very annoying.

Josie took a deep breath. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I tripped." She looked down at her feet. Rachel gave her a look that was half concerned and half warning.

Mr. Schue just nodded his head. "That's okay Josie. Let's just keep going." He turned to hit play again.

"I've been waiting for so long! Now I've finally found someone to stand by me." Sam continued singing as if nothing were wrong.

"We saw the writing on the wall-."

"Ah!..Watch it Lubbers!" Santana suddenly screeched in the middle of the song, as she stumbled into Brittany.

Mercedes bit her lip and started to say something when Quinn suddenly stepped in.

"Watch it yourself, Sandbags!" She snapped. Santana shoved Quinn into Tina. Mr. Schue slammed his hand down on the stereo player as Quinn shoved back.

"Okay! That's enough!" He stood from his stool so suddenly he knocked it over. The whole room became silenced at his outburst.

"I am ashamed of you guys right now! This is no time to be bickering amongst yourselves!..We have Sectionals in two days and we won't win unless we all work together!"

Quinn and Santana slowly resorted themselves.

"Now!..Tomorrow I'm giving you an assignment. By rehearsal time Thursday, I want all of you to get together with someone you can't stand. Sing a duet or a trio with them and find a way to resolve all your differences! And if you can't...well then I guess that means we won't be going to Sectionals, cause it will be a waste of our time going as is! Anyone have any questions?" He stared down at the group with a hard yet caring gaze.

"Good! Then class dismissed! See you all tomorrow!" He waved them off.

Puck approached Josie as she reached to grab her things. "Hey!...So I just wanted to-."

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you do, Puck, but let's just try and make it as painless an experience as possible, okay? For both of us." Josie looked pleadingly at the boy.

Puck looked like he wanted to say something, but then he thought better of it and sighed instead. "Okay. Your place or mine?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Josie grinned at him. "Mine. See you at five." She picked up her bag and slung it over shoulder.

Puck stared after her as she left, walking after Rachel and Finn. _God! She's so hot!..._

...

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Josie called as she walked through the front door of her house after getting dropped off by Adam.

She froze in her tracks when she saw Puck standing in her living room, looking at the pictures on the mantle piece.

"Hey...Your Mom left about a minute ago to run an errand, but...she said I could wait inside for you." He shrugged, keeping his hands into his pockets as he turned to face her.

Josie bit her lip when she realized that meant they would be alone for awhile.

"Oh..okay." She struggled to keep her voice normal. "Youuu want to go up and pick a song in my room? I have a laptop." She suggested while shuffling her feet around nervously.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." He almost snapped it at her. Josie brushed it off.

"All right come on then!" She snapped back, turning to take the stairs two at a time up to her room. Puck followed slowly after a minute.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened when he saw her room. Josie nodded. "Yeah, I'm not done hanging everything up yet. Try not to trip on anything. I haven't found my glass animal set yet." She tiptoed carefully towards her desk and dropped her backpack by the chair.

Puck nodded his head and stepped carefully inside. "Nice room." He looked around at the Broadway Posters Josie had all over her walls.

He stopped to admire a Michael Jackson poster that had the words "This Is It" printed across the middle.

"What are you looking at?" Josie asked, not turning to look at him as she plopped down at her desk and turned on her laptop.

Puck shook his head. "Nothing." He turned away from the Michael Jackson poster. "You sure do have a lot of crap on your walls."

Josie shrugged lightly at that. "Yeah well, turn around if it bothers you." She muttered slightly under her breath.

Puck smothered a sigh and turned to sit gingerly on the very edge of Josie's bed. He watched Josie surf the internet for a minute before finally decided to speak up.

"So...what do you want to do for our hate piece?" He asked bluntly, rubbing his mohawk with right hand as he stared at the back of Josie's piece.

Josie stopped typing. "I was thinking..."What is This Feeling?" from Wicked. I think this song would be perfect for us." She started to smirk.

Puck glowered at her. "I'm not doing showtunes." He growled defensively. Josie finally turned to make eye contact with him.

"What's wrong with Showtunes?" She asked. She crossed her arms and stared Puck down as if daring him to say what was on his mind.

Puck stared back at her. "It's...you know gay." He shrugged. Josie glared darkly at him. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Josie shrieked throwing her seat cushion at Puck's head. Puck barely managed to dodge it.

"What did I say?" He demanded throwing his hands up.

"Oh you know exactly what you said! Get out!" Josie started to tear up, but she bit them back stubbornly. "OUT! Before I do something I'll regret!" She glared at him.

Puck sighed and slowly got to his feet. "All right fine! I'm going! Hope you like doing a duet by yourself." He muttered, slamming the door after himself.

Josie listened to him going down the stairs. A minute later, she broke down, burying her face in the palms of her hands.

...


	7. Chapter 7: What is This Feeling?

(Okay so in this chapter I tweaked one of my favorite songs from Wicked so i could try to fit Josie and Puck's situation better. I know some of you theater lovers may nail me for this one, but I like the original better than my alterations too. Hope you like the chapter. I own nothing but Josie.)

...

"Josie? Are you okay?" Rachel sat down tentatively in front of her best friend later the next day when lunch time arrived.

Finn wasn't flanked at her side as usual which piqued Josie's curiousity, but she decided not to ask.

"Yeah." She murmured instead unconvincingly while pushing her macaroni around on her plate.

Rachel frowned at her. "Josie, don't lie to me. You know I don't like being lied to." She said with a slight sharp edge to her voice.

Josie glanced at her strangely. "Where's Finn?" She asked, looking around for the 6 ft. tall Quarterback. Rachel shook her head.

"You first." She said firmly.

Josie sighed. "Fine. So Puck came over the other day, you know so we could work on our hate number or whatever Mr. Schue calls them. Some things happened and...well let's just say we don't have a number ready for Glee Club today." She looked down at her untouched food.

Rachel put down her carton of milk. "What happened? Did he make another move on you?" She narrowed her eyes. Josie shook her head.

"No...no he just said something mildly offensive and I...I kinda overreacted." She subconsciously reached for her carton of milk.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together. "What did he say?" Josie hesitated. "He said that-."

"Rachel! Sorry, but can we run through our number again?" Finn's cheeks were a deep pink in color as he hesitantly approached the girls at the table.

Rachel sighed lightly. "Sure Finn." She picked up her lunch tray. "We'll talk more later." She said to Josie as she got up to follow her boyfriend who sort of flinched when Rachel got up as if he expected her to hit him.

Josie quirked an eyebrow after them curiously. _What happened to them? Are they really taking this assignment that seriously?_

She watched her friend deliberately walk two steps ahead of Finn as they walked to the door together. Finn struggled to keep up with her.

Josie shook her head.

No, it wasn't an act. Rachel was definitely mad at Finn about something, but what? Would it affect their relationship as it was?

"Hey Josie!" A boy set his lunch down next to Josie in the seat Rachel just vacated. "You okay? Am I sitting in someone's seat?" Adam looked nervously at her.

Josie finally cracked a smile. "No Adam. You're okay. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She stuck a corn chip into her mouth as Puck marched past her from the lunch line without blinking so much as an eyelash at her.

His face was stony as he shoved Jacob Ben-Israel out of his way to get to his seat.

"What do you mean?" Adam seemed genuinely curious as he started in on the sticky mound the cafetaria liked to call Macaroni and Cheese.

Josie shrugged. "I don't know. Some freaky stuff has been happening since I transferred here and...I'm not sure what to do about it all." She picked up another corn chip.

Adam nodded his head. "Oh..I see. Well you know what might make you feel better?" He asked giving her a hopeful smile.

Josie shrugged. "I don't know. What?" She asked without cracking one back. Adam got up from the table. "You'll see. Meet me in the band room as soon as you finish eating." He grinned before heading for the door.

Josie stared after him. "Um..okay." She picked up another corn chip.

...

"Adam what is all this stuff?" Josie asked when she appeared at the band room five minutes before the lunch bell.

Adam was inside talking to some guys from the rockband class. "They're my friends from band." He explained as he walked over to greet Josie.

"Guys! This is Josie the new girl from Akron? She's the one I told you guys about." He smiled. The other guys each gave Josie a quick up and down look.

"Hot." One of them who was carrying an electric bass finally said with an approving nod. Josie felt herself turning pink.

"Um maybe I should go."

"No! Please just listen to the song." Adam stopped her. "I know you're in Glee Club and stuff so I thought you might like to hear what we've been working on. It's an original song." He pleaded.

Josie hesitated for a minute. "Mmm...okay but I've got Spanish in five minutes." She crossed her arms.

Adam nodded his head. "Don't worry. This will only take a sec." He picked up an acoustic guitar from the ground.

He began to play a little tune.

"Every time that I look in your face." The rest of the band softly began to back him up. "All the questions they swirl around in space...Are you all riiiiight Girl." Adam kept eye contact with Josie.

"Girl your smile...it used to make the sun die of shame. Now all I see is rain. Oooh. Oooooh! Babe you're not the same." He smiled slightly.

Josie raised her chin as they went into the main chorus.

"I want to see you smile again! Don't care what all those people said! I love you no matter what they said. So smile for me!...Don't let the rain fall on you."

Adam took a step closer to Josie. She watched as he began to circle her, the smile never leaving his pale rounded face.

"I want to see you dance again! I know you know how to dance Babe! So don't tell me you can't...you're beautiful. And I can't stand the rain."

Josie took an involuntary step back from Adam as he finished playing the song. "You wrote that?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah...with help from the guys. It's still a working a progress, but what do you think?" He asked.

Josie averted her eyes. "It's great." She nodded her head. "Thanks for playing it for me. I think you just gave me an idea for how I can fix the mess I kinda created." She scratched her head and smiled at the ground.

Adam smiled back. "Good. I'm glad I could help you out." He leaned forward and Josie immediately backed away thinking he was going to kiss her.

Adam looked taken aback. "It's just a hug, Josie." He seemed bewildered. Josie slapped on a smile.

"Oh..right." She slowly walked back into the hug, not noticing that Puck was standing in the doorway watching them.

Adam smiled as he ran his hands gently across her upper back. Suddenly the bell rang and Josie sprang away.

"I-I-I should go." One of the guitarists in Adam's band turned to smother his snickers. Adam frowned slightly at that.

"Okay. See you in class tomorrow." He tried to smile. Josie nodded her head. "See ya Adam."

...

"You wanted me?" Puck called sarcastically into the doorway of the choir room as he held up a half folded sheet of paper in his hand.

Josie turned and noticed the paper was wrinkled. "Um..yeah. Just come on in. I'm almost done here." She turned back to finish giving her instructions to the band who usually played for the Glee Club at rehearsals.

Puck stared at her and went to sit on one of the stools Josie set by the piano. A few minutes later Josie came to join him.

"Okay so I asked the band to help me out with our hate number. I know you said you don't want to do Showtunes so I changed things up a bit. I hope you find it doable." She kept her eyes on the ground as she handed Puck a sheet of paper.

Puck glanced over the music.

"Isn't this the same song from that...show?" He asked frowning slightly. Josie nodded her head. "It is...but I changed it a bit. Just follow the band okay?" She pulled herself up onto the stool next to him.

Puck sighed. "I don't understand you at all." He slapped the paper down on his lap. Josie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean!..How come when I tried to touch you, you freaked out and started going all ape-crap on me!..Then when pucker lips gave you a hug, you let him?" He glared at her slightly.

Josie scowled back at him. "Maybe it's because Adam isn't a manwhore." She muttered lowly under her breath.

Puck crossed his arms. "Are you sure about that? How much about Adam do you actually know, besides the fact that he writes mushy songs?" He challenged.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Look can we just practice the song? I don't want to be the only one in class without the assignment done." She looked down at the piece of paper she held in her own hands.

Puck reluctantly dropped the subject. "Fine! But if it still sounds gay I'm not doing it with you." He picked up his piece of paper.

Josie glared at him. "Don't ever use that adjective again."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

The band started to play.

Josie sighed and turned back to her sheet of paper. "Dearest Mommy and Popsicle."

"Dear Ma." Puck looked down at his part.

"There's been some confusion over partners here in class." They sang together slow with a rockish tone to the song.

"But of course I'll mind my manners." Josie sang without missing a beat.

"But of course I'll keep my cool." Puck continued in a low voice.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond...yes!" They both glanced at each other sharply. Puck with irritation in his eyes and Josie with wariness.

"There's been some confusion for you see my lab partner is.." Josie maintained eye contact with Puck as they sang to each other.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe." Josie shook her head.

Puck pressed his lips together. "Weird." He muttered throwing his paper down and getting up from his stool.

Josie did the same. The band started to play the next part making it sound crisp and irritated like a rock song or something.

"What is this feeling? So sudden and new." Josie narrowed her eyes.

Puck narrowed his back at her. "I got the moment I laid eyes on you!"

Josie put her hands to her neck. "My pulse is rushing!"

"My head is reeling!" Puck put a hand to his mohawk.

Josie turned her face away. "My face is flushing!" She fanned herself lightly. "What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame!"

Puck scratched his head. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees!" They started out soft progressively getting louder as they started to circle each other.

"Loathing!" They burst out at each other. "Unadulterated loathing!"

"For your face!" Josie sneered. "Your voice!" Puck retorted. "Your clothing!" Josie flicked her index finger at Puck's t-shirt.

"Let's just say...I hate it all!" Puck and Josie sharply turned away from each other, throwing up their arms in the air.

"Every little thing you do makes my skin crawl!" Josie muttered to Puck. Puck snorted at her. "Me too!"

"There's a strange exhilaration!" They continued to sing. "In such total detestation!" They turned away from each other.

"It's so clear so strong! Though I do admit it happened fast! Still I do believe that this could last!" Puck shoved Josie slightly.

Josie looked appalled and shoved him back. "And I will be loathing you my whooole...liiiiife long!" Puck cornered Josie at the piano.

Josie attempted to duck under his arm as the band played the interlude. Puck caught her by the wrist.

"Josie listen to me!" He pleaded. Josie yanked her away away from him. "Why should I listen to you?" She challenged folding her arms across her chest.

Puck glowered at her. "Because I know more about this school than you do." He came tower over her with his hands in his pockets.

"Particularly about Adam. He's no better than your last slimeball of a boyfriend." Josie scowled at him.

"You don't even know Craig!"

"I know he was an a** to you." Puck smoothly retorted his voice surprisingly gentle for some reason. Josie narrowed her eyes at him.

"He wasn't always."

Puck snorted at that. "Yeah right." He rolled his eyes.

"Does it have a name? Yes Ahhhhhhh!" They continued to sing. Puck raked his hands through his shaved head. "Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration! In such total detestation!"

"It's so pure so strong!" Josie danced towards the band members.

Puck followed her with his eyes. "Though I do admit it came up fast! Still I do believe that it can last!" Josie started back towards him, but she kept her distance.

"And I will be loathing for forever truly deeply loathing you!" They harmonized, taking a few more steps closer to each other.

"My whole life long!" They quickly turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms.

Puck quietly turned and glanced at Josie as the band finished playing the last final chords.

"Boo!" He suddenly yelled out. "Ahh!" Josie screamed and jumped a foot into the air. She turned and scowled at Puck slightly.

"Not funny." She snapped as the song ended. Puck smirked. "So funny. If you only saw your face." He chuckled as he bent over to retrieve his bag.

Josie rolled her eyes. "So did you like the arrangement or not?" She asked annoyedly.

Puck shrugged. "It's doable. See you after school." He waved as he headed out of the choir room.

Josie stared after him.

...


	8. Chapter 8: Should've Said No

(Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy this little chapter. For those of you who are interested, I started the sequel to My Sister's Keeper: An Allie Hudson Story. Go check it out! It's called Here We Go Again Sequel to My Sister's Keeper. :) Happy Reading! )

...

"Hey Jo!" Adam waved at Josie, smiling as he attempted to swerve his way through the crowd to her.

Josie lightly rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Jo." She murmured as the boy reached her side. Adam furrowed his brows together. "Why not? It's cute." He grinned.

Josie sighed at him. "Well...because it's what my ex-boyfriend used to call me when he wanted to be sweet." She frowned and slammed her locker shut.

Adam frowned at that. "Oh...I'm sorry." He looked at floor for a minute. Josie shrugged it off. "It's fine. So what did you need?" She turned to smile at him.

Adam shrugged looking cute yet embarrassed. "Oh nothing really. Just wanted let you know that I had fun yesterday..with you." He moved a little closer to Josie.

Josie hugged her arms. "Yeah me too..." She trailed off biting her lip. She looked straight ahead of herself.

Adam nodded his head. "So...there's a party this weekend." He began.

Josie looked up sharply at that. "Um..that's nice. Are you going?" She asked, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Well I was kinda hoping that you'd go with me. All the guys from band will be there with their dates so..."

Josie shook her head. "Adam, I don't do parties. The last time I got coerced into going to one, something bad almost happened."

Adam kept up at her heels. "Aw come on please? It'll be fun I promise. We're just going to muck around at Tyler's house for a bit. You know, have a few drinks, dance...you like dancing don't you? You're in Glee Club so-."

"So nothing! Just drop it Adam! I don't want to go and that's final!" Josie cut him off annoyed. She was so loud half the hallway turned around to see what was going on.

Adam opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Uh...okay." He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to follow Josie down the hall.

Josie sighed. "Look sorry about that." She grabbed his arm. "But you have no idea what I went through before my parents divorced. I'm not going to go into detail, but just don't push me okay?"

Adam sighed. "Fine...I'm sorry I tried to push you. How about we just hang out at my place then? My parents are going to be out of town for business so we'll have the place to ourselves. We could even pop in a movie to watch if you want."

Josie hesitated. "I don't know." She chewed on her lower lip.

"Josie! There you are! We have Glee Club!" Rachel suddenly walked into their conversation. Her eyebrows did a sky jump up her forehead when she noticed Adam.

"Oh...Hi Adam." Her tone turned cold. Adam nodded his head awkwardly. "Hey Berry. I'll catch you later?" He patted Josie on the shoulder.

Josie shrugged. "Sure." She looked down at the floor. She looked up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Are you nuts?" Rachel accused, her hands settling themselves on her hips. Josie flinched. "What?"

"You _can't_ associate with Adam! He's trouble!" Rachel towered over Josie. (Slightly) Josie raised her chin.

"I'm not associating with him...He's the one that won't leave me alone." She folded her arms across her chest.

Rachel matched her posture. "Josie-."

"Can we just go to Glee?" Josie cut her off exasperated. Rachel pressed her lips together. "Fine. Just promise me one thing." She tightened her jaw.

Josie pressed her lips together. "What?"

Rachel lowered her arms. "Stay away from Adam. He likes to pretend to be sweet, but in reality...the only thing he ever wants from a girl is sex." The tone of her voice turned to ice.

Josie gulped.

"Rachel!..Josie! Come on! Rehearsal's about to start!" Mr. Schue walked out from the choir room.

Rachel turned away from Josie. "We're coming, Mr. Schue!" She spoke crisply and authoritatively with a smile.

Josie matched her smile. Acting classes sure did come in handy.

"All right, don't take too long. We have to get through everyone's special numbers today." Mr. Schue reminded them.

Josie nodded her head. "We'll be there."

...

"Awkward." Puck murmured under his breath as Rachel and Finn finished their hate duet number, "Should Have Said No" by Taylor Swift to an awkward finale.

It wasn't hard to guess what their problem was, but even Josie felt uncomfortable with their clear display of distrust and displeasure, and she had been through some major doozies with Rachel.

"Um...thank you guys. That was a...very nice number." Mr. Schue uneasily applauded the two teenagers. Rachel and Finn nodded and silently returned to their seats.

"So..." Puck leaned back in his seat. "I heard Sanders invited you to a party." He kept his gaze straight ahead of himself.

Josie shook her head. "Spare the lecture Puckerman. Rachel already gave it to me."

Puck raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? So she told you that you're precious boyfriend is actually a snake?" He smirked as Mr. Schue looked over his list.

Josie narrowed her eyes. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" She hissed.

"But you like him though." Puck retorted smoothly and annoyingly. He finally turned around to look at her. Josie opened her mouth to snap at him.

"Puck? Josie? Are you guys ready?" Mr. Schue cut in before Josie could say something nasty.

Puck stood swiftly from his seat. "Sure Mr. Schue!" He took three noisy steps down from the risers. Reluctantly, Josie followed with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

Puck grabbed two stools while Josie gave Brad their sheet music. He looked it over then nodded his head.

Josie joined Puck on the stools. "I don't like Adam." She whispered under her breath. "Not anymore."

Puck snorted at that. "Oh! But that was only after he wrote you a song and invited you to get laid right?" He grinned.

Josie scowled at him. "You disgust me."

"Um guys?...Are you going to sing your number for us?" Mr. Schue interrupted their argument. Puck nodded his head. "Right away, Mr. Schue." He turned to face front.

Josie did the same. With a nod of her head, she cued the band and Brad. Then she began to sing.

"Dearest Darlingest Mama and Popsicle." Puck gave her a side long look.

"Dear Ma." He came in right after her. Just like they practiced it.

Soon they were off the stools, dancing around each other with an obvious sense of loathing in their expressions.

Josie kept a narrowed eye stare on Puck. She could tell he was enjoying this more than she was and that bothered her a little.

"Every little thing you do! Makes my skin begin to crawl!" Josie came in edgy on her next part. Puck raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Me too."

Josie tried to tower over him. "Still there's a strange exhilaration!" They sang out to each other. "In such total detestation!" Puck turned his back on her.

"It's so clear! So strong!" Josie did the same and shook her bangs out of her eyes. She saw Rachel giving her a disapproving look.

"Though I do admit it happened fast!" Josie turned quickly on her heel. "Still I do believe that this CAN LAST!" Puck shoved her slightly. Josie stumbled slightly then shoved him back.

"And I will be loathing you..." Puck scowled and brushed his shirt off. Josie cocked her head at him.

"My whoooole!..." They took a step closer to each other.

"...liiiiife!..." Puck towered over Josie as if to intimidate her. Suddenly he lunged forward...and kissed her on the mouth.

Everything stopped. The band stopped playing. Everyone on the risers stared in shock at the duo (Rachel especially) as Josie, stunned at first quickly jerked away from the jock panting heavily.

The look on her face was unreadable to most, though Rachel knew what she was feeling.

"You a**!" Rachel shouted from across the room without thinking. Artie, Mike and Tina exchanged uneasy glances.

"Josie?" Schue finally found his voice. "Are you okay?" He became concerned by the look on his newest student's face.

Puck finally spoke up. "Josie-." He began, but Josie didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Don't!...say it!" She interrupted, her voice shaking slightly as she clenched her fists at her sides.

Puck frowned at her. "I'm sorry." He muttered softly, shoving his hands awkwardly into the pockets of his shorts. Quinn felt her jaw fall open.

"No, you're not." Josie shook her head, her chin trembling as she backed slowly away from the boy. "You're lying!" She spoke icily.

Puck flinched at her tone. "I'm not." He said pitifully.

Rachel stood from her seat. "Josie let's just-."

"No!" Josie screamed tripping over the piano bench on her way to the door. Her eyes quickly found Puck.

"How could you?...How could you Puckerman?!" Puck looked down at his feet.

Rachel stood as if struck by lightening.

"Josie, you need to calm down." Mr. Schue also stood from his seat. Josie took off running.

Rachel flinched when the door banged shut after her.

"Oh great job, Puckerman. You really won her over." Santana commented snarkily from her seat. Rachel glared at her.

"Back off, Santana! Josie could be really hurting right now! This is no time for your sarcasm!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Guys!...Let's not do this right now!" Mr. Schue quickly intervened sounding stressed. He turned towards his star pupil.

"Rachel do you think you can calm her down?" Rachel shrugged. "Depends. I need her stuff first though." She crossed her arms across her chest and put on her best authoritative look.

Without a word, Sam reached back to grab Josie's backpack and purse from the seat behind him.

Rachel smiled as she took the items from him. "Thank you. Noah! You're coming with me." She turned to give the taller boy a sharp look as she marched towards the door.

Puck shot her a look. "Why? Won't I just make it worse?" He asked, taking his hands from his pockets.

Rachel glared at him. "You're the only one who can fix this!" She snapped, taking Josie's cell phone from her purse and pressing a speed dial number.

Puck snapped his mouth shut.

"Hello Emily?" Rachel spoke into the phone."It's Rachel Berry, can you come down to the school right now?...Bring Josie's medicine."

...


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Things

(New chapter. Hope you like. Sorry I took so long. )

...

"She's not in the library!" Rachel came briskly down the hall. Puck walked out of the girls' bathroom. "She's not in the girls rooms." He smirked.

Rachel shot him a dirty look. "This serious Noah! Josie could be having an anxiety attack right now! We have to find her before something bad happens!" She stomped her foot and wheeled around.

Puck frowned and followed after her. "What's a...anxiety attack?" He asked genuinely confused. Rachel bit her lip.

"Basically it's another term for a panic attack. When someone like Josie who has an anxiety disorder gets really worked up or upset, sometimes they can't stop freaking out." Puck frowned even more at that.

"The symptoms vary according to how severe the anxiety is, but for Josie she normally just starts shaking and breathing erractically. That's why I called her Mom because I know Josie doesn't carry her medicine with her." Rachel continued to explain.

Puck arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Rachel shrugged. "Personal preference I guess." She muttered, sounding irritated. "She doesn't have an episode very often though. Only when something serious or traumatic happens."

Puck bit his lip. "Like...being kissed?" Rachel clenched her jaw. "Yeah about that...do you really care about Josie, Puck or is she just another fling to you?" She asked icily.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "She's not a fling...I don't know exactly how I feel about her yet, but it's not like I don't care about her Berry, all right? Don't get me wrong...I don't even know why I kissed her." He trailed off and missed the thoughtful look Rachel gave him.

"Well maybe we can work things out once we find her. She may not even be having an anxiety attack right now. I just wanted to be safe you know?"

Rachel's voice took on a self-praising tone, but Puck knew she was just using it as a mask to hide how worried she was about Josie.

He started to feel a little worse than he already did.

"Yeah." He looked at his feet as Rachel pushed the doors to the auditorium open. Puck followed.

"Josie?" Rachel called into the large room, taking care Puck noticed not to speak too loudly. "Josie, are you in here? It's me! Rachel!" She raised her voice slightly.

No one answered.

Rachel walked briskly towards the stage. Puck quickly scanned the audience seats and the director's booth as he followed her.

That's when he heard it. Soft singing coming from the back of the stage. He tapped Rachel on the shoulder as she was about to crawl under a seat.

"Do you hear that?" He strained his ear. Rachel picked herself up from the floor. "Hear what?" Puck rolled his eyes and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Shut your mouth Berry! Listen!...Don't you hear that singing?" Rachel pried Puck's hand off of her mouth.

"It's Josie." She said after a minute heading for the stage. "I'd know her voice anywhere and that song it's..." She started to elaborate then trailed off.

Puck started to ask, but then he thought better of it and followed Rachel onto the stage.

"Josie?" Rachel softened her voice even more. "Josie, are you okay?" Rachel picked up the edge of the curtain at the back of the stage.

Josie was there sitting with her back against the back wall of the stage, her knees curled up to her chest and her face buried on her kneecaps.

Her earbuds were in and she was humming a song, Puck wasn't familiar with. He started to give Rachel a hesitant look, but the Diva was faster than him.

"Josie?" Rachel gently pulled one of the earbuds from her best friend's ears. Josie got startled and yanked her earphones away from Rachel's hands.

Puck flinched slightly.

"Whoa! Josie it's okay. Calm down! It's me!" Rachel gently put her hand on Josie's knee. After a minute, she stopped spazzing out and Rachel continued.

"Hey, I called your Mom. She's bringing your medicine in case you need it, okay?"

Josie shook her head. "I don't need it." She panted while attempting to take a deep breath. Rachel gave her a stern look.

"Josie, you're shaking." She said firmly while gently took her hands. Puck expected Josie to flinch away again, but instead she squeezed Rachel's hands.

"I...haven't had one in so long." She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Rachel nodded her head.

"I know, but it's going to be okay. I'm going to go out front to meet your Mom all right? Noah will stay with you until I get back." She started to get up.

Puck turned sharply on his heel. "What?" He blurted out at the same time Josie did.

"Rachel no!" Josie shook her head looking panicked. Puck saw her shoulders shaking and chewed on his lip uncomfortably.

He could tell Josie meant for the protest to come out as exclamatory but thanks to her shallow breathing it came out more pitiful sounding, like a sick child who didn't want to take his medicine.

He looked at the floor awkwardly and scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the stage.

"I won't be long." Rachel just offered her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Puck's a good guy. Really." She gave Josie a hug then got to her feet.

Without giving Puck so much as a last look, she turned to head off for the nearest exit.

Puck stood in his same spot on the stage, staring at the back of Rachel's head like she was nuts until the door swung shut behind her.

Heck she WAS nuts. What in the heck made her think it was a good idea to leave him alone with Josie?

A shaky inhale drew his attention back to the girl sitting against the back of the stage.

He sighed and swallowed hard.

"Um...are you okay?" He asked hesitantly while slowly making his way towards Josie. He kicked himself immediately.

_Stupid question! Of course she's not okay, you dimbo! _Puck berated himself mentally as he got near her.

Josie shook her head as if in confirmation. "No." She choked out, almost snappishly, fumbling with the buttons on her iPod.

Puck swallowed.

He knew he had that coming.

Was it just him though or was her shaking getting a little bit worse?

"Um is there anything I can maybe get you?...Water maybe? Or a jacket?" He tried at the first things he could think of though he felt pretty lost.

He'd never been around someone who was having an anxiety attack before. Heck, he didn't even know what an anxiety attack was until now.

Josie swallowed hard. She didn't answer him right away, but it wasn't like Puck expected her to. After all he was the reason why she was in this mess in the first place.

After a minute, Puck tried again. "Look uh...if it helps I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what I was thinking." He avoided looking in Josie's direction.

At first he thought he wasn't going to get a response at all (and he wouldn't blame her), but then he heard it. A soft shaky answer.

"Yeah well...It's not your fault. The last time someone kissed me like that I got a black eye right after so...you know. It's a trigger." Josie shrugged, speaking breathily.

She tried to sound indifferent to the situation, but Puck gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me? It's totally my fault!" He argued. "I mean I only kissed you so I could mess with you, not so you could go ape crap on everyone!" He raised his voice a little causing Josie to cringe.

"Sorry...what the heck is a trigger?" Puck asked, trying to lower his voice.

Josie rolled her eyes. "They're the things that set off my anxiety attacks...and I thought you said you didn't know why you kissed me." She tried to sneer at him, but her breathy-ness messed it up for her.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I don't." He gave her a slight smile feeling a bit of warmth creep up in his cheeks.

Josie gave him a sidelong look. A minute later she straightened out her legs in front of her very slowly and tried to massage her right arm.

"You are impossible." She muttered while trying to get rid of the tension in her arm muscles.

Puck sighed. He listened to her take shallow breaths. "Yeah I know." He took a few steps closer to her.

"Not as impossible as those shoes you're wearing though." He cracked weakly trying to distract her a little.

Josie shrugged at that. "Har Har." She frowned frustratedly at her hands. "You sound like my ex-boyfriend." She muttered bitterly.

Puck frowned and sat down across from her, making sure of course to keep his distance a little.

"Hey! I'm nothing like that douche. I can tell you that right now even though you probably hate me just as much as you hate him." Josie pursed her lips together.

"Yeah you're right...Craig wouldn't even stay in the same room with me when I had one of my episodes in front of him." Her chin quivered and she tried to tuck her legs in against her body again.

Puck rolled his eyes. "And you still dated the guy?" He arched an eyebrow incredulously. Josie shook her head.

"Don't start. I already feel like an idiot." She gritted her teeth, fumbling with the dial on her iPod. Puck chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Okay...so when did these uh...anxiety attacks start happening then? Was it because of your boyfriend?" Puck asked hesitantly.

Josie shook her head. "No...they actually started happening the week before my 14th birthday. My brother...he was a freshman at the time and he wanted to ask this guy to the Sadie Hawkins Dance at his school. Some jocks overheard him and beat the living crap out of both of them just outside the main entrance."

Puck felt his stomach tie into knots.

"My big brother Cooper...was the first one they called since my parents were out on business at the time and I was with him at the burger place he was working at. I took one look at him lying on the stretcher covered in blood then...I lost it." She started shaking again.

Puck frowned. "They beat your brother up just for asking a guy?" He asked. Josie shrugged.

"Are you really surprised? Most people think it's disgusting!...But I don't see how it's more disgusting than what you do with your whores." She snapped, clenching her fist as she let out a shaky breath.

Puck narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hey! They're not _all _whores!...This is America you know. I try to give everyone an equal shot with the Puckasaurus." He smirked.

To his surprise Josie bust out laughing at that.

It was a strangled laugh, but still. Puck grinned a little as she threw her head back still laughing. Eventually he joined in with her until their eyes were watering and their combined laughs echoed around the auditorium.

"I...cannot believe...you just said that!" Josie gasped as she wiped her eyes. Puck shrugged, leaning back against his hands.

"So does this mean you're going to be okay now?" He asked softly, surprising Josie with the gentleness in his voice though he still wore his good ol Puckerman smirk on his face.

She shrugged. "For now I guess."

Puck smiled slightly at that. "Good...cause all this girl bonding time and giggling is making me feel very un-bada**." He half joked.

Josie rolled her eyes at that. "Sorry I ruined your rep." She muttered sarcastically, struggling to hold back her smile.

Puck grinned smugly at her. "You'd better." He teased. Josie started to look up at him.

"Josie! Are you okay Sweetie?" Both teens looked up at the sound of running footsteps.

Josie groaned. "I'm okay Mom. Stop freaking." She whined when her Mom started to fuss over her. Puck snorted.

"Now now, no fuss. Humor me and take a half a pill. Then we're going home." Mrs. Anderson firmly held out small orange pill bottle in front of her daughter.

Josie made a face and took the pills.

"Well! It looks like it wasn't as bad this time." Rachel calmly observed, startling Puck slightly as Josie took some water with her medicine. He jumped then glared at her.

"Geez Berry! Wear a freakin bell!" He growled at the shorter girl who rolled her eyes at him in response.

"What did you do, Noah? Josie's never recovered from an attack this quickly before. Even with Cooper." She put her hands on her hips sounding almost accusing.

Puck shrugged, "Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked slyly and shuffled quickly towards one of the side exits, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Rachel shook her head after him. "Puckhead." She muttered under her breath.

Puck snorted as he reached the door. He started to open it slightly then glanced back towards the stage. Josie looked over and met his eye.

Very slightly he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and smiled back faintly.

...


	10. Chapter 10: Feel the Heat

(New chapter. Hope you like. :) )

...

"Hey Josie." Josie looked up from her phone. "Oh..hi! Quinn right?" She quickly pressed send then tucked her phone back into her purse.

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Is anyone sitting here?" She nodded at the empty spot next to her on the bus that they were taking to Sectionals.

Josie shook her head. "No, Rachel's sitting with Finn...I made her." She grinned lowering her voice. Quinn grinned back. "Great."

She sat down very carefully next to her teammate. "Are you doing better today?" She asked.

Josie nodded her head. "Yeah. After I took my medicine I was fine. Sorry I...created drama." Quinn shook her head.

"No need to apologize. It's not like you could help it." She bit down on her lower lip and crossed her arms across her chest.

Josie stared at her for a minute. "So...don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how come you joined the Glee Club if it's so unpopular? I mean, Rachel told me you guys get picked on almost everyday and sometimes it's worse than a slushy facial." She frowned.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long story, but to make it short, I didn't join for all the right reasons at first. After I got pregnant though things changed in more ways than one. Mr. Schue made me feel like I was still worth something even though I broke my vows and disappointed my parents." She swung her feet off the ground a little.

"Besides it's not like I had another place to belong to oafter Coach threw me off the Cheerleading Squad."

Josie dropped her gaze. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through last year." She murmured. "My brothers would kill me if my parents didn't."

Quinn smirked slightly at that. "I had a lot of support." She remembered. "All the way up until my daughter was born right after we performed at Regionals." She squirmed a little in her seat at the memory.

Josie smirked back a little. "Cool. So it was a girl?...That's nice. What did you call her?" She asked tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Quinn took her time responding. "Puck wanted to call her Beth." She smiled slightly sadly at the memory.

Josie felt her stomach twist with sympathy. "I'm sorry you had to give her up." She said softly.

Quinn whipped her head around. "How do you know about that?" She asked. Josie shrugged. "Rachel."

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course." She relaxed visibly in her seat, jerking forward slightly when the bus driver stepped on the brake.

Josie licked her lips. "So, I'm guessing Puck really cared about you and that baby then if he picked out a name for her and everything." Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think he was only interested because he got me pregnant. At first I thought like everyone else did, that Puck and I might be meant for each other, but then I met Sam...and you came along." She turned to grin at Josie.

Josie felt her cheeks grow warm. "Okay just because we're getting along somewhat now, doesn't mean we're going to start dating." She said pointedly.

Quinn's smirk widened. "Yeah, but I've never seen Noah look at girl the way does at you." She turned to make eye contact with Josie.

"Even when he's irritated with you, it's obvious he really likes you. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at Adam when you two walk by him?"

Josie snorted. "That's cause he's jealous I actually let Adam hold my hand." She joked. Quinn bit her lip. "You should stay away from Adam." She said softly.

Josie sighed. "Not you too." Quinn started to explain.

"Hey Quinn, you want some peppermints?" Brittany held out a handful of star-brites from the seat behind Quinn and Josie.

Quinn smiled slightly at her fellow Cheerio. "Thanks Brit." She took the mints and held two of them out to Josie. "Want some Josie?"

Josie smiled back. "Sure." She reached for the candy. "Thanks." Quinn grinned.

"You're welcome. In all seriousness though, stay clear of Adam Sanders. I don't know if you heard, but he's a bit of player." She started to unwrap a mint.

Josie arched an eyebrow. "You mean like Puck?" Quinn shook her head.

"No. With Puck it's easy to tell he's a player because he does nothing to hide it. Adam on the other hand, acts like he's a nice guy to reel you in, then next thing you know, he invites you to a party or to his house on a night when his parents aren't home, then..." She trailed off and Josie swallowed.

"Did he reel _you_ in?" She asked without thinking. Quinn made a face and bit down on her piece of candy.

Josie dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. He asked me to be his date to a party his friends from band class were holding at someone's house one night. Like you, I thought I could trust him so I said yes. Then when it got late and everyone but me was drunk, Adam told me he was ready to go and asked me to come with him to get his jacket from his friend's room."

She swallowed hard and Josie saw her Adam's Apple moving visibly. "Did he-?"

"No. Right when I figured out what he was doing, I hit him with the heel of my shoe and ran out screaming." Quinn smirked as she cut her off.

Josie smirked too. "Nice. Remind me never to make you mad." She joked lightly. Quinn giggled.

"Yeah well, I got lucky. I could've gotten hurt and I was lucky that Adam was too drunk to retaliate. Bottom line is, don't associate with him anymore Josie. You'll get nothing, but trouble."

Josie chewed on her lip. "I wasn't planning on it." She mumbled squeezing her cellphone slightly in her hand.

Quinn nodded her head. "Good. You want one more?" She held out another peppermint ball. Josie shrugged and reached for another piece of candy.

"Hey Guys! We're going to be at the competition soon." Mr. Schue walked by catching his balance on the back of Quinn and Allie's seat when the bus went over a speed bump.

Quinn nodded at him. "Yes Mr. Schue." She turned to give Josie a friendly eye. Josie smiled back.

...

"Well this is totally not awkward." Puck mumbled sarcastically under his breath as Rachel stormed from the green room they were assigned to at Sectionals leaving behind a flustered Finn.

Josie sighed. "Don't start. They're just having a rough patch, that's all. No need to be a Prick." She got up to follow Rachel. Puck got up to follow her.

"Hey, I was being sarcastic." He smirked. "No need to be so mean." He shot back smugly. Josie rolled her eyes. "I'm not being mean."

She reached for the doorknob, but Puck got there first.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Look, I'm sorry okay? Are we cool?" He offered his hand to Josie.

Josie wrinkled her nose at his hand. "We're cool." She shook his hand gingerly. "Now can you move? I'm really worried about Rachel." Puck frowned and slowly inched away from the door.

"Thank you." Josie smiled genuinely at the boy before leaving the room letting the door slam shut after her. Puck rolled his eyes in response, trying to bite back his own smile.

"Sure thing, Jos." He turned to head back for his seat.

...

"Then go down to Seven Eleven and get me some! I need raisinettes!" Rachel snapped impatiently at the nervous young cashier who looked like she was about ready faint.

"Carb Loading?" Josie cocked her head to the side as she slid into the empty seat beside Rachel. The cashier used this opportunity to flee her station.

Rachel glanced over and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Josie. Finn is a...!" She struggled to find the right adjective.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Is he really worth calorie splurging over? Come on, he said he was sorry didn't he? Why are you being so crazy still?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Rachel shook her head. "Because it was Santana!...I told you, I wouldn't be so mad if it was Quinn since she was his first girlfriend, but...Santana? Why her?" She slammed her hands down on the bar.

Josie sighed. "I don't know...I thought you said this happened before you two got together." Rachel shrugged a shoulder.

"Well it did, but...still he lied to me about it!" Josie frowned. "Rach," She grabbed the can of soda Rachel was drinking from.

"You have to stop this." She said sternly. "Yes Finn lied to you and yes it was wrong, but he's sorry about it. You know I'd have given anything for Craig to have reacted like Finn did when I accused _him_ of cheating." She lowered her voice.

Rachel looked down at the floor. "I know, I just-."

"Hey Rachel!...Josie?" A boy with soft pale skin and light brown hair paused halfway across the lobby of the Ohio State Performing Arts Center.

His dark brown eyes bugged from their sockets slightly as he stared in Josie's general direction.

"Kurt?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at the boy curiously as Josie flushed softly at the look on his face "Um...do I know you?" She asked confused.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "No!...No forgive me, I was just surprised to see you. See Blai-."

"Kurt! Of all places! Come on, we're about start." Another boy wearing the exact same uniform as Kurt appeared around a corner grinning charmingly.

He looked up to meet the girls' gazes and grinned wider at Josie. Without thinking about it, Josie stuck her tongue out at him impishly.

"Josie!" Rachel sounded appalled. Josie shot her an innocent look. "What?"

*Ding! Ding!* A soft bell rang over the loudspeakers. Rachel sighed and slid reluctantly from her seat.

"Let's go. Mr. Schue is probably wondering where we are." She dusted off the skirt of the dress she was wearing for the competition.

Josie followed her lead. "Okay." She followed her friend from the lobby.

...

"Where have YOU two been?" Santana looked up from her nails boredly as the two girls entered the green room together.

Josie smirked at her. "Wouldn't YOU like to know." She followed Rachel to the table where Quinn, Sam, Puck and a couple of others were already seated.

Puck snorted at the exchange. Santana glared at Josie.

"I'd be more careful about what I say to me if I were you, Dwarf." She sneered at the shorter girl, tapping her nail file against her fingertips.

Josie arched an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I'm scared of you?" She raised her chin.

Santana opened her mouth. "Guys stop it. It's bad enough Finn and Rachel are openly fighting with each other." Tina whined from the armchair she was sitting in, pointedly avoiding her boyfriend Mike who seemed confused and hurt.

"Oh! Like you have any room to talk?" Santana turned to glower at the Asian. "We've had to listen to you b****ing at Mike for about as long as we've had to listen to Man-hands."

Mike quickly looked at the floor and swallowed as Tina glared at the Cheerio.

"At least she has the decency to try to avoid conflict." Artie snapped from across the room where he had been arguing with Brittany earlier, the cheerleader he was dating.

Josie groaned as the whole room broke out into a massive argument.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schue suddenly burst into the room, a dark glare on his face. "Listen to yourselves!" Everyone fell silent.

Josie shrank nervously back behind Rachel.

"I'm ashamed of you right now! Are you a team?..Think back to where you were this time last year! In this room, with no songs and no chance in he** of winning!" Mr. Schue started to lecture.

Several people in the room hung their heads.

"But you _did_ win! And you did it by working together!" Rachel nodded her head.

"We're sorry Mr. Schue." She glanced fleetingly at Finn for a second before averting her gaze back to the floor.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "I know, but it's time for you all to put aside all your baggage right now, all the quarrels you have with each other and concentrate on working together as a team on that stage,...cause that's the only way we're going to win this. It's either that or we go home right now. The choice is yours."

Mr. Schue finished his speech just as a voice came over the loudspeakers to call all the groups to the auditorium.

Slowly everyone got up to get into formation.

"Hey," Puck whispered as he got into line behind Josie. "You nervous, Anderson?" He teased her lightly as he held the door open for her.

Josie snorted as they walked out towards the theater entrance. "I'm not nervous, you want to know why, Puck?" She turned her head slightly to face him.

Puck smirked back. "Why?"

"Because I'm not afraid of anything." Josie grinned, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder as she held the door open for him.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her.

...


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret Revealed

(New chapter. Here's where all's revealed sort of. Hope you like it :) )

...

"And now! All the way from Westerly, Dalton Academy! Please welcome the Warblers!"

"Hey! Psst!...Is this seat taken?" Rachel whispered kind of loudly as she snuck into a row near the middle of the auditorium where the New Directions were seated.

Josie barely glanced up from the stage. "No." She smiled got up and scooting to the seat on her left. "Come sit."

Puck sighed as Rachel quickly occupied the seat she just vacated next to him.

"Thanks." She settled into the seat. Puck snorted.

Josie was too enamored by the Warbler's performance to notice him though. She had a grin the size of the moon stretched across her face and she was moving her head in time to the song the Warblers were performing.

Her eyes were fixated on the leader. Puck felt his stomach twist involuntarily as she winked at him...and he actually winked back.

"Puh!...What the heck does she see in him?" He muttered without thinking. "I mean..the guy's obviously as queer as a two dollar bill. Just look at him." He scowled at the stage indignantly.

Rachel whipped her head around at him. "Pardon?" She whispered questioningly.

Puck shook his head. "Nothing." He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Josie paid no attention to him.

Rachel settled back next to him. "You really like her...don't you Noah?" She whispered without taking her eyes off of the performance.

Puck bit his lip. "No...I just don't like how Pretty Boy up there is looking at her. I mean, who does he think he's fooling? Seriously?" He motioned with his right hand up towards the stage.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Puck, he's not-."

"Shh!" A lady sitting behind them sharply cut her off. Rachel sighed and reluctantly closed her mouth.

Puck looked confused. "He's not what?"

"Psst! Hey guys, they're about to finish. We need to head backstage." Mr. Schue suddenly tapped Puck on the shoulder as he walked by their row.

Puck nodded his head. "All right Mr. Schue." He got up from his seat and stretched briefly. Rachel followed his lead and turned to tap Josie on the shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go." She whispered loudly earning the disapproving stare of the old woman behind her again.

Josie nodded and reluctantly left her seat. "They're really good huh?" She whispered while nodding towards the stage.

Rachel nodded back at her. "Yeah...but we're better." She grinned widely and grabbed Josie by the hand.

Puck suppressed a groan as the two girls hurried past him towards one of the side exits.

...

"So...I guess preps are more your type." Puck whispered as he got into place behind Josie and Brittany, staring straight ahead of himself at the curtains.

Josie turned her head slightly at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked irritably. Puck snorted.

"Please, stop playing innocent. I saw you making eyes at that Garbler earlier while they were performing. What's your deal?" He hissed back.

Josie rolled her eyes at that. "Okay! First of all, they're called _Warblers_ and second I was NOT making eyes at him!" She snapped firmly, averting her eyes from him immediately.

"Shhh!" Tina shushed her from across the aisle. Josie licked her lips.

"Oh yeah?...Then what _were_ you doing, huh? Just winking at him?" Puck sneered. Josie started to retort when the music started and she put Puck out of her mind.

From across the auditorium she could hear Sam's sweet melodious voice starting the first verse of their opening number as the rest of the choir minus Quinn of course harmonized from the stage.

Quinn's voice soon followed him and Josie was hardly able to contain her own excitement as the music started to pick up.

She glanced across the aisle at Rachel.

Suddenly the curtains rose. Josie hurried to get across the stage in time to her dance partner.

"You ready?" Puck smirked at her annoyingly as he took her hand. Josie bit her lip. "Just dance." She hissed while firmly grabbing his shoulder.

Puck smirked and grabbed her waist as Quinn and Sam came up to join them for the chorus/dance portion of the song.

The crowd was going wild since Mike and Brittany were pulling off very difficult moves together.

It was hard even for Josie to keep from staring at them, but she stayed focused. Trying not to step on Puck's foot and give him another reason to needle her.

Finally the song came to an end and Josie broke away from Puck to get to her new spot for the next number.

As she looked out over the audience, she caught someone's eye. He held up his thumb and winked at her from his seat near the middle of the auditorium.

Josie smiled back at him slightly, hoping the judges didn't notice. She was so distracted, that she didn't notice Puck giving her the stink eye as he moved towards his own spot.

...

"We did it!" Rachel threw her arms around Josie admist all the cheers when the head judge declared a tie for first place in Sectionals after their performance.

Josie squeezed her arms around her best friend. "I know! We're going to Regionals!" She beamed and picked Rachel up off her feet for a minute though she wasn't much taller than she was.

Josie caught Puck staring at them from over Rachel's shoulder and gave him a questioning look. Puck shook his head and turned to walk away concealing a smile.

Josie suppressed a groan. "Hey Josie!...Come here you little brat!" A voice called loudly from behind her.

Josie let go of Rachel and turned around, feeling the color drain from her face. She turned only to see the boy from the Warblers whom she had stuck her tongue out at earlier waiting across the stage with open arms.

Rachel jumped as she let out squeal and ran across the stage to him. Finn looked confusedly between her and Rachel for a minute.

"See? I told you." Puck hissed suddenly, aggravatedly in Finn and Rachel's ears as he he watched Josie jump into the boy's arms.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at him as the boy picked her up a little. "Puck, it's not what you think.-"

"Josie, what are you doing?" Santana cut her off harshly from the across the stage as Josie and the Warbler started talking to each other excitedly.

Embarrassed they parted away from each other and the boy tapped Josie on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Josie." He whispered, before turning to go out after the other Warblers.

Josie nodded her head after him. "Okay." She turned back to face the rest of her team.

"Josie, how do you know the Captain of the Warblers?" Artie asked cautiously, crossing his arms across his chest.

Josie shrugged. "Well..."

"Is he your secret boyfriend?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

Josie shook her head. "No!" She took a deep breath. "Blaine...Blaine is my brother, okay? He left for Dalton during his freshman year and..with my parents' divorce and everything I hardly get to see him anymore." She fiddled with the skirt of her dress uncomfortably.

Puck thought his jaw would all the way to the floor. "He's your what?" He burst out. He felt his cheeks grow uncomfortably warm.

...


	12. Chapter 12: Nighttime Surprises

(Next chapter. Kind of a filler. Hope you like it anyway :) )

...

"Hey Josie? I'm about to leave. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own tonight?"

Mrs. Anderson peeked into her daughter's room later that night where Josie was sprawled on her bed doing her homework while bobbing her head along to her favorite Avril Lavigne song.

Josie pulled one of her earphones out when she saw her Mom. "Yeah Mom. I'll be fine. Rachel's coming over in a little bit. We're going to have a sleepover." She smiled.

That was only half true though. Rachel was coming over later, but only after she made up with Finn. That was Josie's deal since she was tired of having to deal with their drama, even if it had only been going on for a couple of days since she moved to Lima.

Rachel had a way of making things look bigger than they already were.

Mrs. Anderson smiled back at Josie. "All right then. Be safe. I should be back at eleven, but just in case turn on the security alarm before you go to bed, okay?" She blew a kiss at her daughter.

Josie nodded. "I will. Have a good time." She kicked her feet up into the air, faintly aware of sound of someone shouting outside.

A few minutes later, the house was silent.

Josie yawned and rolled over to look at the clock on her wall after finishing the last problem in her Geometry assignment. _8:15. Perfect!_

Josie rolled off the bed and grabbed a hair tie from her desk.

Since Rachel still had not called to say she was coming over, Josie decided she had enough time to clean up the living room a bit before she got here.

Charging downstairs, Josie popped in her favorite mix CD on the stereo player and turned the volume up before going to the broom closet to grab the duster and a windex bottle.

"Cause she wears short skirts! I wear T-shirts!" Josie sang at the top of her voice, swinging her hips as she dusted around the television and the entertainment shelves.

She spun around still singing and dancing along to the music and almost tripped over the coffee table.

_*Ding! Dong!* _

Josie quickly picked herself up. She picked up her phone from the arm of the couch and frowned when the screen was blank.

She turned down the music and went to answer the door.

"Puck?" Josie's jaw fell open when she saw the boy standing on her front doorstep.

Puck grinned crookedly at her. "Hey...what's up Toots? Mind if I crash here for a minute?"

Josie gave him a quick up and down look. "Puck, you're bleeding." She said matter-of-factly.

Puck shrugged as if it were nothing. "Yeah...had a rough night at practice. So what? Can I come in, or are you busy?" He quirked his good eyebrow.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Get in here." She stepped away from the doorway, holding onto the door.

Puck stepped inside. "Thanks." He rubbed his right forearm gingerly then slowly kicked off his shoes. "I like your duster." He nodded at the cleaning tools Josie still had in her hands.

Josie snorted. "Yeah, I was doing some tidying up while my Mom was out." She tossed the duster and the windex onto the armchair.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back with some stuff. Try not to get blood on anything." She smirked, before heading for the kitchen. Puck nodded and sat down carefully on the couch.

"Whatever you say."

He looked up at the pictures on the mantelpiece again and sighed.

"You know, I should have seen the resemblence." He mumbled as he listened to the sound of cabinet doors being opened and shut.

"I mean he hasn't really changed much from the pictures." He studied a picture of Josie and what appeared to be a younger Blaine posing in a graduation gown.

Josie walked back into the living room carrying a package of frozen peas and a first aid kit. "What? Blaine?..Yeah that picture was taken when he graduated from middle school so. I still can't believe you thought I was hitting on him." She snickered.

Puck sighed as she handed him the package of peas. "Yeah Yeah. In my defense you were totally winking at him." He put the peas on his face.

Josie ignored his last comment and tucked her bangs behind her ears. "Can you roll up your sleeve for me?" She motioned at his right arm and opened up the first aid kit on the coffee table.

Puck sighed and slowly did as he was asked. Josie winced when she saw the damage underneath. "Oh my God!...This happened at football practice?" She suppressed a gag.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah..." He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. Josie narrowed her eyes at him. "Puck, stop lying to me." She said through clenched teeth.

Puck shut his eyes and let out painful groan. "It's nothing. I've had worse before and it's not like she-."

"What!" Josie cut him off. Puck flinched. "Geez! Do you have to be so loud? I'm right here." He winced, rubbing his ear with his free arm.

Josie grabbed his arm. "Puck...who did this to you?" She asked in a low serious voice. Puck glared and yanked his arm out of her grip.

"Why do you care so much of all a sudden?" He asked defensively.

Josie looked hurt at him for a second, but then she recovered and smoothed back her bangs. "Because you were there for me when I was hurt. Aren't I allowed to return the favor?" She asked stiffly.

Puck sighed stressedly and averted his eyes toward the windows.

A short awkward silence spread between them for a minute, until a glass bottle suddenly smashed against the side of the house.

Josie screamed and jumped as Puck dove for the floor.

"What the heck?" Josie walked across the living room to the window and cautiously pulled back the shades.

A drunk woman in about her mid forties was standing in the middle of the street that separated Puck's house from Josie's shouting obscenties while drunkenly waving her fist.

What looked to be the remains of a broken bottle lay scattered on the front porch. Josie sighed.

"Oh man!..." She groaned and started for the door. Puck surprised her by leaping over the couch to get between her and the door.

"Are you nuts? Don't go out there now! She'll see you!" He hissed, fixing his dark angry eyes on her.

Josie glared back at him. "So what? That lady just threw her beer at my house and it's all over the front porch! If my Mom sees that, she'll flip!"

Puck grabbed her arm with his good hand. "Just trust me on this! That's the least of your worries right now! You don't want to mess with that hag! She'll kill you!" He said warningly.

Josie looked at their hands. "Let go of me!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

Puck sighed and reluctantly let go of her arm.

Josie noticed that he immediately went to cradle his injured arm again. She frowned. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked without thinking.

Puck gave her a stubborn look. "I'm fine!"

Josie scowled back. "Fine, doesn't come to his neighbor's house bleeding." She pointed out sharply. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes at that.

Josie sighed loudly. "All right." She attempted to walk around him to the front door. Puck stopped her.

"Wait!" He called after her. Josie turned from the door. "What?"

...

"Ow!..Geez Woman! You trying to kill me!" Puck whined as he recoiled slightly from the disinfectant gauze Josie was using to try to clean the cut on his face.

Josie glared at him. "Well if you would have held still, this would have been over by now." She couldn't help reminding him as she dabbed at the little bit of blood that was left on his cheek.

Puck cringed and scowled back at her. "You try holding still while someone pours bleach into your cut." He shot back pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

Josie rolled her eyes. "You do know this isn't real bleach, right?" She sneered, turning to toss the used wipe into the trashcan she brought from her Mom's study.

Puck snorted. "Sure." He cradled his right arm close to his chest. Josie had wrapped it for him after a bit of a fight about it with an ace bandage that was in the first aid kit.

"How's your wrist?" Josie asked as she got up on her knees next to Puck on the couch with a tube of anti-swelling cream in her hand.

Puck shrugged. "Doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I think I just jammed it." He attempted to wiggle his fingers. "Should be fine by tomorrow." He frowned.

Josie snorted at that. "Right. Close your eyes." She directed while putting a dab of the cream on her index finger.

Puck stared at her distrustingly. "You going to be gentle this time?" He asked bitingly. Josie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll try." She snapped. Puck stared at her for a minute then he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the back of the sofa.

Cautiously, Josie started to dab around the slightly bruised area around his eye socket. "Mmm...that feels nice." Puck mumbled under his breath smiling slightly.

Josie scowled at him slightly. "Head out of the gutter." She snapped, pausing halfway across his temple. Puck let out a laugh.

"Why? Am I making you blush?" He asked sounding amused. Josie decided not answer him.

She silently hopped off the couch once she had finished applying the medicine and dropped the tube into the first aid kit.

"Okay, you can open them now." She went across the room to check the time on her cell phone.

_**1 New Message!**_

_** Rachel Berry**_

_** Hey Josie, Sorry I took so long. I'm on my way over now. **_

_** See you soon **_

_** Rachel**_

__"You expecting somebody?" Puck asked from the couch, still smirking at her from across the living room.

Josie shrugged. "Yeah, Rachel and I were supposed to have a sleepover." She quickly typed something into her phone.

Puck started to get up from the couch. "Well then, I guess I'll leave then." He said in a reluctant tone.

Josie dropped the phone back on the chair.

"No!...I mean, you don't have to go now. I told Rachel something came up so you're welcome to stay here for a while...I mean if you want." She hesitated.

Puck gave her a strange look. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" he asked confused.

Josie rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "I'm not, I'm just worried about you Puck. I mean if that crazy lady is still out there, I don't want you wandering around with that busted arm."

Puck snorted at that. "I live right across the street. You know that, right?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Josie quirked hers back. "Well if you want to leave than go. I'm not stopping you." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Puck sighed and turned towards the Anderson's front door. He made no move towards it though and Josie couldn't help grinning smugly when he turned and looked at her with a pathetic smile on his face.

"Mind if I crash here for the night?"

...

"Rach, I told you. Something came up. A family emergency. I promise we can have our sleepover next weekend." Josie groaned as she sat up on her bed talking to Rachel while Puck talked to someone else on the phone in the bathroom.

"*sigh* No, I'm going to visit Blaine on Saturday so we can still meet on Friday." Josie swung her feet back and forth in the air, not bothering to look up when Puck walked into her room.

Without knocking she might add.

She glanced up when she heard the door shut though and quickly turned over to face the wall.

"Look Rachel, I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" A second later she sighed, shook her head and hung up the phone.

Puck snorted at the look on her face. "Berry talk your ear off?"

Josie shook her head. "You have no idea." She groaned then sat up instantly on the bed.

"Oh well, at least she made up with Finn right?" She turned sideways on the bed and flopped over, her head dangling off the side.

Puck turned his head slightly. "You okay?" Josie flipped herself over. "Of course I'm okay. Rachel will get over this small disappointment. She's Rachel." She shrugged fixating Puck with her round brown eyes.

Puck let out a chuckle at that. "Yeah, you got that right." He sat down on the edge of her bed.

Josie sat up and crossed her legs. "So...who were you calling earlier in the bathroom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Puck shot her a mean look. "It's none of your business." He drawled.

Josie scowled back at him. "Okay, then why did you show up at my house with a sprained wrist and a bruised eye?" She asked testily.

Puck sighed heavily. "I told you. Football practice got a little rough."

"Bullcrap!" Josie cut him off. "No one gets out of football practice with glass stuck in their cut." She couldn't help pointing out at him again.

Puck clenched his good fist. "Look, can you just show me where I can sleep? I don't want to stay up all night arguing with you about this."

Josie sighed, but nodded her head. "Fine." She got up from the bed and kicked a pair of her flip flops across the room.

She went to the closet and brought out her old sleeping bag. "You can stay here for tonight, but I'd leave before my Mom finds out you're here. After what happened with Craig, she flips out whenever she thinks I might be getting close to a guy again."

Puck climbed off the bed as Josie began unrolling the sleeping bag on her floor.

"Won't your Mom like...walk in and see me here?" He asked incredulously. Josie shook her head.

"No. She usually goes straight to bed after going out all night. If you leave before eight, she'll never know you were here."

She went back to the bed to grab her extra pillow. Puck sighed and took the pillow from her. "Look thank you...I mean, I know I annoy you, but..thanks. I really appreciate it." He said sincerely.

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it. You're not that annoying...Just a little aggravating." She said in a tone that left Puck wondering if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Thanks." Puck snorted shedding his jeans before snuggling down into the sleeping bag as best he could. He took a deep tense breath in and out and tried to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Josie said stiffly as she turned out the light and got into her own bed. Puck answer her right away.

"Night." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

(Okay so I'm betting you guys have some questions now. First, what the heck happened to Puck and did Rachel really make up with Finn? Hmm...)


	13. Chapter 13: Hard Feelings

(Next chapter. Enjoy! :))

...

"Josie! Let's walk to class together!" Rachel suddenly popped up behind Josie at her locker Monday morning sounding and looking too chipper to be genuine.

Josie turned slowly from her locker. "Um...okay. Isn't your first period class the opposite way from mine though?" She cocked an eyebrow confused.

Rachel shrugged and forcefully looped her arm through Josie's elbow. "Doesn't matter! I love a scenic walk through the hallways don't you?" She reached over and slammed Josie's locker shut for her before pulling her through the hall.

"Come on! I've got so many ideas for Regionals this year and I was going to tell you all about them last night, but of course you canceled so I decided I'd just put them all together in my plan book and I even picked out some costume colors we could-"

"Rachel!" Josie cut into Rachel's rant loudly. She pulled her arm free from her grip and turned to face her.

"What is up with you?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Rachel stared innocently back at her. "What do you mean?" Josie gave her a "give me a break" look.

"Don't give me that! Even _you_ don't rant like this. What's going on? Why are you trying to avoid English?" She demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

Rachel chewed on her lip. "I didn't study for the pop quiz?" She tried lamely.

Josie gave her a look.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'm trying to avoid running into Finn okay? I think he's really mad at me. I told him that I tried to sleep with Puck the day after he told me about Santana and-."

"What?!" Josie cut her off. Rachel glared at her and put her hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! Shut your mouth Josie! You want everyone in the whole school to hear!?" She hissed.

Josie pulled Rachel's hand off of her mouth. "Did you just say you tried to have sex with Puck? Are you out of your mind?! How was _that_ going to fix anything?" She hissed.

Rachel bit her lip. "Well...I just thought that...with what Finn did with Santana it might, you know cancel out-."

"Are you kidding me?" Josie raised her voice. She glanced over her shoulder then dragged Rachel into an empty classroom.

"This makes it ten times worse! Finn didn't cheat on you Rachel! You told me, he and Santana got together before he asked you out! How could you do this to him?"

Rachel looked at her feet. "Just do it already." She mumbled in a hurt voice.

Josie narrowed her eyes at her. "Do what?"

"Tell me I'm as bad as Craig!" Rachel raised her voice.

Josie looked taken aback. "I'd never say that." She lowered her voice significantly sounding shocked.

Rachel avoided making eye contact with her. "Why not? It's true isn't it? I cheated on the guy I liked. You're right, I'm no better than jerks like Craig and Adam." She turned to run from the room.

Josie tried to call after her. "Rachel wait!" Rachel slammed the door on her.

...

"Hey Anderson. Got any plans for the coming holidays? Cause I have some ideas if you don't." Puck sauntered up to Josie's locker grinning mischeviously.

Josie sighed and bit her lip before shutting her locker. "Actually I do have plans. I'm going to buy a brand new Christmas tree and plant it right up your butt." She snapped while bending over to grab her bag.

Puck frowned at the unusual bite her heard in her voice. "Well what the he**'s the matter with you today?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"You're acting b****er than you usually do."

Josie sighed and shook her head. "Just go away. I'm not in the mood." She muttered blinking quickly to ward away the tears.

She and Rachel had not spoken since their heated confrontation earlier that morning and when they did meet, Rachel quickly walked in the other direction as if she was afraid she might get burned if she lingered too long.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck followed her, rubbing his right wrist slightly. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone if you cry." He teased slightly.

Josie rolled her eyes at that. "You know, you're not fooling anyone, expecially me so stop playing innocent!" She picked up her pace and ran out of the hallway, her vision blurring as she tore out the doors, knocking someone over on her way.

Puck stared after her confused. "Playing innocent at what?...You know we have Glee Club today right?" He called after her. Knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Sighing, he turned and headed for the choir room, sticking his hands in his pockets.

...

_*Phantom of the Opera theme plays*_

"Um Blaine? I think that's your phone." Kurt mumbled as he pulled breathlessly away from the other boy's lips reluctantly.

Blaine groaned and shoved his hand into his right hand trousers' pocket muttering something that was too soft to be audible.

He glanced at the Caller ID and pursed his lips together.

"*sigh* Sorry Kurt, this will only take a second." He ran a hand through his hair and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Brat." He muttered hopping off Kurt's lap.

Suddenly he went very rigid. "Wait! Wait! Slow down Josie! I can't understand you!" He motioned wildly with his free hand.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Quirked and confused by the look on his closest friend's face.

Blaine furrowed his thick dark brows together as he listened to his sister blubbering on the phone.

"Oh..okay well...can I call you back, Josie? I was...studying with a friend and so I'm not in my dorm right now." He scratched his head carefully as he started for the door then turned on his heel.

Kurt snorted softly at that. He felt his still pink cheeks turn even pinker.

Finally Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt set his chin on his palm. "Well? What did she want?" He asked curiously, cheeks still a rosy pink.

Blaine sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Josie's really upset about something. Cooper's not answering his phone so I told her we could talk about it. I'm going to go back to my dorm." He reached for his blazer and put it back on.

Kurt looked at the floor and tried his best not to look disappointed at that. "Oh okay. I hope she'll be okay." He said hopefully.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I'll see you later Kurt." He flashed the boy one of his dazzling white smiles before strolling quickly from the room.

Kurt tried and failed not to blush.

...


	14. Chapter 14: A Pain in the Butt

(Next chapter. Enjoy! :))

...

"Hey Josie! I missed you this weekend. Why didn't you ever return my text?" Adam sauntered out from the side exit of the school, planting himself next to Josie on the bench.

Josie sighed and dropped her head in her hands after hanging up the phone.

"Not to be rude Adam, but this really isn't a good time." She kicked a loose piece of gravel across the parking lot while pocketing her phone.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "That's cool, I was just going to ask if you might be interested in going to a Christmas party at the Social Club this weekend. Me and the guys and some of our other friends are going to be there the night we get off for the holidays. What do you think?" He beamed putting his hand on her knee.

Josie cringed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Adam I already told you how I feel about parties." She pushed his hand from her leg and got up to head across the parking lot.

Adam got up to follow her. "No no no! It's a Christmas party." He laughed a little. "It's not like we're going to get sloppy drunk or anything. Just a few eggnogs. A couple holiday champagnes. You know Christmas stuff." He shrugged.

Josie bit her lip. "Well..."

"Please?" Adam pleaded. "It'll be fun." He smiled.

Josie shook her head. "I'll think about it." She muttered turning towards the tennis court at the end of the sidewalk.

Adam grinned. "Great! I hope you'll go." He said sincerely before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Josie started to laugh at his eagerness until she ran straight into a chest. "What the he**!" Puck glowered down at her.

Josie glared back. "What? I didn't say I'd go with him!" She snapped without thinking about it. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I saw the whole thing Jos." He pointed over her shoulder. "He gets drunk at every party he's at! You can't trust him!" He turned to follow her across the sidewalk.

Josie rolled her eyes at that. "Oh and I suppose _you_ never get drunk." She raised an eyebrow at the boy knowing she had him. Puck narrowed his eyes.

"That's not the point! The point is, if you go to that party with him you will regret it and I'm not going to be sorry when that happens." He turned to follow her across the sidewalk.

Josie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I can take care of myself." She muttered bitterly.

Puck snorted at that. "I doubt it. Why did you skip Glee Club for _him_? You know Mr. Schue was asking about you." He continued.

Josie stopped and turned so suddenly that Puck almost ran right into her.

"I didn't skip Glee Club because of him okay? What's the matter with you? Don't you have football practice to get to or something?" She shook her bangs from her face.

Puck stared incredulously at her. "No. Why? Aren't as I much fun as _Adam_?" He sneered, crossing his arms.

Josie glared at him for that. "Just go away." She turned to continue walking along the sidewalk away from the school.

Puck threw his head back and groaned. "Josie!" Josie stopped with one foot off the curb. "What?"

"You do know that Berry went home already right?" He put his hands into his pockets and waited with bated breath for Josie's reply.

Josie grimaced visibly. "Darn, I didn't think she was _that_ mad at me." She mumbled under her breath.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows together. "What?" Josie shook her head. "Nothing! I'll just walk home! See you tomorrow Puck!" She started to pull her other foot off the sidewalk

Puck rolled his eyes. "Jos!" He gritted his teeth wondering why he was calling her back again. Josie stopped anyway with one eyebrow raised inquiringly in his direction.

"What now?" Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"You do know it's twenty minutes back to your house right? Forty if you're walking." He scratched his mohawk grinning like a smart allick. Josie stared back at him deadpanned.

"Your point?" She crossed her arms. Puck nodded over his right shoulder.

"I have a sweet ride parked over by the locker rooms. If you want I can give you ride on it back to your house. It's a once in a lifetime offer." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Josie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be caught dead getting a ride from you." She sneered, allowing her snark to show.

Puck smirked. "On come on, it's just a twenty minute ride. What could happen?" He scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the asphalt.

Josie snorted. "I think I'll spare your imagination." She retorted before starting hesitantly back across the sidewalk.

Puck dragged his foot across the gravel. "So is that a yes?" He asked sounding hopeful. Josie shot him a look.

"No, it's a come on let's get this over with before I change my mind already!" She half smirked, punching Puck playfully on the arm as she walked past him.

Puck grabbed his shoulder. "Ow!...What the heck was that for Anderson? I'm offering you a favor." He laughed, turning to follow the girl across the parking lot.

Josie shrugged. "Man up Puckerman. I didn't even hit you that hard." She retorted, kicking a piece of gravel across the parking lot. Puck raised his chin.

"Oh does that you mean you like me then now?" He asked a sly grin playing across his face. Josie stopped walking abruptly.

"No." She fiddled with her backpack straps.

Puck's smirk widened. "Why don't you just admit it? You think I'm hot." He stuck his hands into his pockets as he strolled up next to her.

Josie shook her head at him again. "Nope. Never in a million years, Puckerman." She walked a little faster to put some distance between them.

Puck stared after her.

"Hey Josie!" He called after her again, enjoying the way her ears turned pink when he did so.

"Where are you going Wacko? My ride's parked this way!" He nodded his head to the left right before he stepped up next to a huge hulking harley.

Josie turned and paled when she saw the motorcycle. "_This_ is your ride?" She squeaked feeling all the blood drain from her face.

Puck nodded his head. "Yup! This is it!...Here!" He tossed her a helmet as he swung a leg over the front seat.

"Get on and hold on tight! I ain't stopping if you fall." He deadpanned, disengaging the brakes as he fumbled for his keys.

Josie looked nervously between the bike and the helmet.

"Um, I was kinda hoping...when you said you had a sweet ride..." She trailed off and toed the loose gravel under her feet anxiously.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on, I was just kidding about the falling part. It's perfectly safe as long as you hold on until I say so." He grinned mischeviously before starting the engine.

Josie felt her cheeks flame up. "You little-." She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Do you want the ride?" Puck interrupted pointedly raising his eyebrow.

Josie stifled a groan. With some distaste she shoved the helmet over her head and climbed on carefully behind Puck.

"I swear if I fall..." She threatened, tightening her hold around his waist reluctantly.

Puck chuckled at her nervousness. "Don't worry you won't." He turned to drop his backpack into the side car.

"And if you do I'll just scrape you up with this." Puck tossed a beat up old binder into side car with his backpack.

Josie narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. "You better be kidding." She muttered. Puck laughed and released the clutch.

Josie flinched as the motorcycle reared forward.

...

"Um Josie?...You can let go now. We're here." Puck sounded a little more than amused as he parked his bike on the curb across the street from his house.

Josie slowly picked her head up. Puck noted with amusement that her face was blanched white.

"Um...you okay?" He tried to stifle his laugh, but wasn't very successful.

Josie shot him a look. "I'm fine! Thank yo-!" She slipped and lost her balance in her haste to get off the motorcycle.

Puck lunged forward and caught her just in time before she could hit the sidewalk.

"Whoa!...You trying to drive up my insurance, Anderson?" He joked though worry tinted his voice.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She pushed him away annoyedly and brushed off her jacket.

Puck shrugged and concealed his grin. "I try." He retorted. "Would you like me to walk with you up to front door?" He offered partly as a joke.

Josie raised her chin. "No thank you. I think I got it from here." She brushed off her jeans and adjusted her backpack.

Puck quirked an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look so good to me." He grinned slyly. Josie narrowed her eyes.

"Go home Noah." She yanked her backpack up onto her shoulders just as the sound of a school bus pulling up on the curb caught her attention.

"It's Puck!" Puck called after her resentfully.

Josie snorted.

"Hi Noah!" A little girl's voice cut into their banter.

Josie turned from her doorway just in time to see the same little girl from her first night after school running up from the stop sign at the end of her street.

Josie gasped and instinctively lunged forward when the girl tripped over an untied shoelace.

"Whoa! Careful Squirt!" Puck got to her first and steadied her back on her feet.

"Why are you in such a rush today? Did something happen at school?" He asked, actually sounding concerned which amused Josie somewhat.

Big Bad Smart-Allick Noah Puckerman was worried about a little girl?

"No." The little girl sighed and rolled her eyes as if Puck were so melodramatic.

"I just wanted to hurry home so that we can go see the movie today." She explained grabbing onto the sleeves of Puck's sweatshirt with her smaller hands.

"You promised remember?" She raised an eyebrow imploringly at the older boy.

Puck mimicked her expression. "Really?...Is that what I said?" He looked at the ground and scratched his mohawk all the while fighting off a smile.

The girl's face started to crumple. "No-no, you promised!" She stamped her foot.

"No-no?" Josie tried hard not to giggle. Puck whipped his head around at her as if he had forgotten she was still there.

"Uh...yeah." He awkwardly got back to his feet dusting off the knees of his jeans as he searched for some sort of viable explanation for his embarrassing nickname.

The little girl kept her grip on fabric of his sweatshirt.

"No-No..." She looked up at him with a sad look on her face. Puck sighed lightly and smiled a light lipped smile before patting her gently on the head.

"Don't worry Hannah, I was just joking. We'll go as soon as I walk my friend into her house okay?" He smiled wider.

Josie blushed.

"Okay!" The little girl matched his smile and finally turned to make eye contact with Josie. "Hi!" She beamed showing a missing tooth in her bottom row.

Josie smiled back. "Hi." She introduced herself, suddenly going shy. She looked back up at Puck as he looked down at the girl.

"You're very pretty." Hannah whispered, leaning up against Puck's stomach as he set his hand on her head. Josie looked down at her feet.

"Josie, I'd like you to meet my personal pain in the butt, otherwise known as my little sister." Puck ruffled up his sister's hair playfully as she tilted her head up adoringly at him.

"This is Hannah."

Josie smiled slightly at the name. "Hi Hannah, I'm Josie." She introduced herself again even though Puck had already told his sister her name.

Hannah smiled slightly at her then looked back up at Puck.

"Can Josie come with us to the movies, No-No?" asked Hannah as the wind blew her hair around.

Josie felt her face turn red as Puck chuckled.

"If you want her to. Just don't call me No-No in front of her." He tickled her under her armpit and Hannah let out a giggle.

Josie smirked. "Why not? I think it's a cute nickname." She teased the boy. Puck responded by shooting her a warning look.

"Don't start." He said as he picked up his sister and set her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hannah squealed and kicked the air as he carried her across the street to their house.

"Come on Josie!" She twisted around on Puck's shoulder when she realized Josie wasn't following them.

Puck turned around halfway up his driveway. "You coming, Anderson?" He smirked. Josie sighed.

"I'll be over in a minute!" She turned to head into her house. "I have to leave a note for my Mom!"

She listened to Hannah laugh as she searched for her keys in her purse. Puck laughed. "Great!" He called back. "Call me when you're ready!" He carried Hannah into the house.

Josie clenched her jaw and shoved her key into the keyhole. _Right..._

...


	15. Chapter 15: The Unexpected

(New update. Hope you enjoy. It's a bit over dramatic at the end, but I hope you don't mind that. Happy reading!)

...

_You can't always get what you want! _

_ You can't always get what you want!_

_ But if you try sometime-..._

"You're go for Josie."

"Hey that's my line, you little booger." Cooper growled playfully from the other end of the line.

Josie smirked as she hopped over her backpack to grab the remote from the coffee table.

"Well what're you going to do about it, Big Bro?" She asked, turning on the television before flopping down on the couch.

Cooper shrugged. "Maybe I'll forget to bring those Christian Loubatons you wanted for Christmas." He threatened jokingly of course as Josie stopped on her favorite show.

Josie flopped back against the couch. "Cooper that's mean!" She whined kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

Cooper laughed. "I'm just kidding." His laugh receded when he heard someone call his name.

"Oh..okay I'm coming." He mumbled and Josie thought he had put his hand over the mouthpiece.

She giggled. "Sorry about that." Cooper's voice boomed back into her ear and Josie stifled the rest of her laughs. "My director's getting impatient."

Josie sat up higher on the couch. "Wait! Your Director?...Are you working on a show?" She got excited.

Cooper let out a nervous laugh. "Not exactly. Well not yet anyway. I'm auditioning for this new drama Gypsy and I'm supposed to be dancing for the directors right now." He explained.

Josie felt a little let down. "Oh."

"Yeah...So why did you call me earlier?" Cooper asked as the voices behind him grew louder. "Is something wrong?"

Josie shook her head. "No, well not anymore. I talked to Blaine about it so it's okay. I'll tell you when you have more time." She promised not wanting to ruin her brother's chances with the Directors he was auditioning for.

Cooper nodded his head. "All right. Take care of yourself Sis. I'll see you guys at Christmas. Can't wait to see the new place." Josie could practically hear him grin.

She grinned too. "I'll tell Mom you said hey." She twirled her hair around on her finger as someone knocked on the door.

"Great. Talk to you later then." Cooper hung up the phone and Josie did the same as the knocking persisted.

"All right! I'm coming!" She called getting up and jumping over the sofa to get to the door faster.

"Hey Josie!" Hannah smiled widely at the older girl when Josie opened the front door to them.

"Uh..hi." Josie greeted the little girl politely before turning her gaze to Puck. "What are you guys doing here?"

Puck arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? We're here to pick you up so we can go to the movies together. Or did you forget already?" He smirked.

Josie scowled back at him. "I was hoping _you'd _forget." She muttered low enough so Hannah wouldn't hear her. She studied Puck's face.

"Your bruises have gone down." She noted satisfactorily. "How's your wrist?"

Puck folded his arms across his chest. "Fine thank you, but _I_ wasn't the one who invited you out, Hannah did. Are you really going to crush her hopes like this?" He glanced down at his little sister who was staring at Josie with wide hopeful brown eyes.

Josie let out a sigh. "Fine. Give me five minutes." She made to shut the door on the siblings when she thought better of what she was about to do.

"You guys want to come in? It's just me in here. My Mom's running errands." She opened the door.

Hannah looked excitedly up at her brother. "Please Noah can we?" She asked. Puck sighed.

For a minute Josie thought he was going to say no, but then he smiled. "Sure Squirt. Just don't touch anything you shouldn't touch." He said warningly.

Hannah nodded her head and led the way into Josie's house. Josie watched as they walked into the living room and Hannah pulled herself up onto the couch next to her brother.

For some reason she expect Hannah to go crazy or something the minute she got into the house, but she was quiet and calm.

Her little brown eyes were fixated on the drama Josie had been watching before they knocked on her door.

"You mind if I change the channel?" Puck asked while reaching for the remote. Josie shrugged.

"I don't care. Why don't you let Hannah pick a channel?" She suggested knowing it would annoy Puck. She headed for the stairs.

"Noah can I?" Hannah asked sounding hopeful. Josie snickered at the groan Puck uttered before reluctantly surrendering the TV changer.

"Here Kiddo. Just no kiddie cartoons." He grumbled. Josie rolled her eyes at that as she shut the door to her room and went to her closet to pick out something decent to go out in.

It didn't have to be the perfect outfit just something that wasn't her PJ pants and oversized T-shirt that actually belonged Cooper before she jacked it off of him.

Finally Josie returned to the living room in jeans, a white satin blouse and a black sweater with all the buttons undone.

Puck looked up when he heard her heels clicking across the floor. "Nice." He approved giving her a lingering up and down look. "You look great."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Really?...Oh darn, I was hoping you'd say something else." She muttered sarcastically. Puck let out a laugh.

"Why? You don't want me to think you're beautiful?" He asked getting up from the couch after switching off the TV.

Hannah got up after him. Josie shook her head. "Not really." She glanced at Hannah who was staring between her and Puck confused for a minute.

Puck looked down and put his hand on top of her head. "You ready to go, Hannah?" He ruffled her hair gently.

Hannah nodded her head. "Yeah." She looked back at Josie. Josie started to smile at her.

"Hey I have an idea! Since this is going to be a group thing, why don't we all go get something to eat before the movie starts?" Puck suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Josie.

Josie felt her cheeks grow warm. "You just want people to think we're on a date." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Well isn't it?" He asked, the sly smile never leaving his face. Josie shook her head. "Not in a million years." She walked past Puck to get to the door.

Puck turned to follow her. "Just you wait!" He called after her as he shut the Anderson's front door. "You're not going to be able to keep denying me!"

Josie felt a chill run down her spine at that. She clenched her jaw as she headed for the passenger side on Puck's truck.

"Watch me." She muttered regally keeping her head held high as Puck laughed.

"I will." He winked as he unlocked the doors and helped Hannah hop in. Josie shook her head.

...

"You're kidding me." Puck deadpanned as they drove back from the movies. Hannah was asleep on Josie's lap in the backseat.

"I'm not." Josie quietly insisted as Puck pulled up at a stoplight. "Your turn."

"There is no way you were ever that shy. You're always tearing me apart everyday and you never seem afraid to do it." Puck ignored her last statement.

Josie sighed. "Well, I had to get tough. After what happened to Blaine I knew I couldn't be vulnerable anymore. So I learned how to stand up for myself and I pushed people back so they don't walk all over me or anyone I care about."

She glanced down at Hannah again and brushed her bangs from her face. "It sometimes gets me into trouble though." She muttered.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah tell me about it." He stepped lightly on the accelerator. "If she wouldn't get suspended for it, Santana would have totally decked you by now for some of the things you've said. You know she attacked someone once just for taking her spot on the Cheerleading team."

Josie looked up at that. "Really?" Puck nodded. "Yeah. Okay so my turn." He sighed as he pulled off the local road into their neighborhood.

Josie nodded and waited for him to reveal another secret about himself. It's a game Puck insisted they play after Hannah fell asleep in the car.

Josie hadn't wanted to play at first, but Puck had insisted and it wasn't like there was anything else to do.

It had actually been pretty entertaining despite her initial misgivings and Josie had to admit she didn't feel so annoyed with Puck anymore after learning so much about him.

The fact that his Dad walked out on his family when Hannah was born alone made Josie's heart ache. How could someone treat thier own family like that?

"Okay so here's another one." Puck paused as he pulled the car up on the driveway in front of his house.

He turned so he could look Josie in the eyes. "I've never had a real girlfriend." He said seriously. Josie stared at him for a minute expecting him to say he was kidding.

"Wait, you're serious?" She asked when the seriousness did not leave Puck's eyes. "No way."

"Way." Puck responded smoothly. "I mean Quinn and I sorta got together after I got her knocked up sophomore year, and Santana and I have hooked up but...it wasn't like the way Finn and Rachel were together you know?" He furrowed his brows together.

Josie slowly nodded her head. "Yeah..." She trailed off. Puck leaned over his seat. "So what about you?"

Josie looked back up at him. "Me?"

"Yeah...did you really like Craig?" Puck asked. Josie fell silent.

Finally Puck let himself out of the car though Josie couldn't make herself move much less breathe.

_Did I?_ She wondered to herself as Puck opened the opposite door to get Hannah out of the car. _Did I really love Craig?...Or was I just blinded?_

"Um Josie?" Puck waved his hand in front of Josie's blank face causing her jump. She tried to glare at him for it, but instead she gasped and flushed visibly.

"Sorry." She blurted out before scrambling out the other doorway. Puck stared at her strangely for a minute before kicking his door shut with his foot.

"You okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

Josie nodded and followed him to his front door. "I'm fine." Puck looked unconvinced. "Your face is all red." He said bluntly. Instinctively Josie put her hands to her cheeks.

"It is not!" She hissed as lowly as she could manage.

Puck smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered carefully balancing Hannah on one arm so he could get his keys out of his pocket.

Josie nodded. "See you tomorrow." She murmured turning to go back down the Puckerman driveway.

Suddenly she stopped as she got to the bottom of the driveway. Without thinking about it, she turned to look back over her shoulder.

Puck kicked the front door shut behind him just as her eyes fell on him and a light came on in the front room before the jock's tall loping figure walked across the window to get to the stairs across the way.

Josie sighed and turned to go home. _What am I doing?_ She wondered to herself.

...

"Hey Josie, mind if I sit here? You seem kinda lonely." Quinn approached hesitantly with her lunch tray to the table where Josie sat absently stirring her straw around in her milk carton without touching her food.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Go ahead." Josie dazedly motioned to the empty seats. Quinn slowly seated herself next to Josie's right.

"So...I noticed that you and Rachel are still not talking to each other." She said bluntly but softly trying to start conversation. Josie shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I pushed her too far." She mumbled, while lazily pushing her straw across her milk carton. "Is Mr. Schue mad at me?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "No...should he be? He just asked if anyone knew where you were yesterday." She brought her sandwich to her lips.

Josie sighed. "I'm not a nice person." She said suddenly surprising Quinn. "What are you talking about?"

Josie suddenly straightened up in her seat. "I _mean_ I say all these mean things to Puck everyday like threatening to put a Christmas Tree up his butt and I-."

"Wait! You threatened to plant a Christmas Tree up Puck's butt?" Quinn seemed to find it way funnier than it was supposed to be.

Josie narrowed her eyes slightly at her. "I was mad okay? Not at him though and I didn't actually mean what I said...it just came out."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, but we all say things like that to Puck every once in awhile. Especially when he starts making an a** of himself which is quite often." She took a sip of her milk.

Josie shook her head. "Yeah but I made Rachel feel like she was as bad as my Ex-Boyfriend." She bit her lip.

"Now she won't even look at me, much less let me apologize."

Quinn leaned over the table. "Josie, Rachel is a diva. You of all people should understand that." She smiled. "Besides she did cheat so it's not like you were wrong probably."

Josie shook her head. "Quinn, she's my best friend!" She started to protest when a long shadow fell over her.

"Sup Ladies, mind if I squeeze in with you?" Puck smirked as he dumped his lunch between Quinn and Josie's trays.

Quinn shot him an annoyed look. "Puck, can't you see we were in the middle of a conversation?" She asked pointedly as Puck squeezed a chair in between them.

Puck shrugged. "So? Conversate. I'm not stopping you." He tried to hop over his chair to sit down.

Josie gasped when he tripped and his chair flipped over to the ground knocking Quinn's milk carton into her uniform.

Quinn looked mortified, but not as mortified as Josie was when Puck tried to catch his balance on the table and accidentally mashed lips with her.

Puck quickly pulled away and scrambled to get away from Josie. "Oh shoot!...Oh my God I'm so sorry Josie! Please don't freak out! It was an accident!" He said so loudly the cafetaria went silent.

Josie did not answer. She couldn't answer. The room felt too warm and her lungs suddenly weren't taking in air.

Josie tried to breathe and only managed to utter a short high pitched squeak before passing out in her seat.

...


	16. Chapter 16: Carols

(New update. Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. I got serious writer's block on my "Here We Go Again" story. On all my stories actually but that one especially. In any case please enjoy this new update and tell me what you think. :) I hope you like it.)

...

"Josie!" Rachel looked panicked when Josie quietly shuffled into the choir room later that day for Glee Club after spending two class periods including the rest of lunch in the nurse's office.

Not expecting it of course, Josie stumbled slightly into the doorway when her best friend full on tackled her upon her entrance.

"Ah!...I'm okay Rach. I was only out for a minute according to the nurse." She mumbled attempting to free herself of Rachel's death grip as she explained.

"She only made me stay because she was afraid I'd have a relapse attack. Even after I told her I'd be fine after I took my medicine." She frowned as Rachel slowly loosened her grip matching her expression.

"That's cause you've never passed out because of an attack before." She reminded Josie, unneccessarily the other girl felt.

"Okay guys! Let's get to work!...Josie, good to see you! Are you feeling okay?" Mr. Schue noticed the still pale girl with polite concern and sympathy as he entered the room carrying his usual stack of new sheet music.

Josie nodded her head at him. "Yes, thank you Mr. Schue." She walked past Rachel to assume an empty seat in the back of the risers making sure to avoid the one next to Puck.

Rachel turned to follow her.

"Good." Mr. Schue smiled warmly at the girls before turning his attention to the whole class. "So guys, the other day I mentioned caroling to you as a fundraiser option for Regionals."

A soft groan followed this pronouncement, but as usual Mr. Schue remained undaunted.

"So, I have taken the liberty of selecting some carols we could learn to perform around the school starting tomorrow." He set the stack of sheetmusic down on the podium with an audible thump.

Only Rachel looked excited at this and her body twitched as if she had been about to turn abruptly in Josie's direction.

Josie sighed. She hated to admit that she too was excited about caroling since no one else save for Rachel seemed to think the idea was a good one.

Especially when Santana pointed out rather vindictively that the school would most likely use this opportunity to humiliate the Glee Club even further than they already had.

This was probably true.

In the past couple of weeks alone since Josie had transferred to McKinley and joined the Glee Club, she'd been repeatedly shoved into walls and lockers, called various names mostly by the Cheerleaders and slushied at least two more times since her first one.

The New Directions were not as popular at McKinley as the Treblers were back at her old school and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the slushy facials and name-calling might increase if they went through with the caroling plan.

"Um Mr. Schue? If I may?" Rachel stood from her seat while raising her hand. "If it presents a problem, Finn and I would be more than happy to do the caroling ourselves in order to earn the money. After all, there really is no need for all of us to crowd the hallways and our talent is more than enough to represent the Glee Club."

Finn squirmed in his seat at this and Mercedes shook her head. "Oh he** to the no." She muttered flatly. Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "I agree."

"Seriously, aren't you guys broken up?" Puck added bluntly causing Finn to go from slightly pink in the ears to a deep crimson red.

Josie sighed and offered Rachel a sympathetic smile as she leaned back in her seat, waiting for Mr. Schuester to answer Rachel's suggestion.

"Uhhh...Rachel." Mr. Schue seemed to be searching for words. "I don't think that's fair to the rest of your teammates. Everyone deserves a chance to shine." He ended weakly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please I don't know about ya'll, but I can't get this uniform stained. It's one of a kind." She muttered before stroking one of her sleeves.

Josie snorted a little at that. "It's called a dry cleaning, Santana." She couldn't help being a little smart with her.

Puck turned to stifle his snickers. Santana narrowed her eyes. "Watch yourself, Wannabee." She sneered in a threatening tone at her newest teammate.

Josie merely blinked at her. _Okay did she really just call me that?_

"Okay guys! That's enough." Mr. Schue rolled his eyes lightly at his students. "We're _all_ going to start caroling tomorrow no exceptions. Classroom to classroom, door to door."

He waved a stack of a sheetmusic in the air. A quiet groan swept through the room.

"These are just suggestions, but..." Mr. Schue trailed off as he handed half the stack to Finn and the other half to Quinn.

"I want you guys to take this seriously and think about how you're going to convince your schoolmates to help you get to Regionals."

Josie sighed as she took a copy from Mercedes. Just as she expected, Mr. Schue had picked out a bunch of classic Christmas Carols.

Nothing new or modern. Things like "We Three Kings" and "Jingle Bells". She chewed on her lip.

These things were going to get the New Directions fresh facial appointments with the Slushie Salon first thing tomorrow morning.

Josie slowly raised her hand.

"Um Mr. Schue? Would it be all right if we tried some more modern Holiday songs?" Josie hesitated slightly as she posed her question.

After she was still new to the group so she didn't want to step out line.

"Um..." Mr. Schue turned his head slowly in her direction. "Like what Josie?" He asked and smoothed his hand through his short curly blonde hair.

Josie shrugged and looked back at the music. "Well...like "This Christmas". "Or Baby It's Cold Outside"." She folded the her copies.

"They're still classic, but everybody knows them. At my old school it may have been okay to sing traditional hits like these, but here we have to cater to what the audience wants. Otherwise we might as well be trying to get funds from a bunch of garden gnomes."

Rachel nodded her head at her. "She's right, Mr. Schue. We should rethink our strategy options for this fundraiser project. I propose we all carol in pairs around the school using modern Christmas carols. That way not only will our chances of avoiding slushies increase, but we'll be able to cover more ground in less time. Finn and I will volunteer as the first couple!" She grinned eagerly at their teacher missing the completely uncomfortable look that passed over Finn's face at that.

Quinn bit her lip. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rachel's right. We should do modern songs." She put down her copy of the Christmas carols on the floor.

Santana copied her actions. "I second Pain and Panic's motion." She crossed her arms. "And before anyone says anything I claim Santa Baby. It's my song." She smirked.

Josie rolled her eyes at that.

"Uh okay guys. I'll let you perform other songs for the caroling fundraiser _if_ you come and get them approved by me before free period tomorrow. You can either perform solo or duet numbers just as long as your choice is appropriate." Mr. Schuester quickly stepped in before an argument could start up.

Brittany turned eagerly in her seat. "I'm so doing Baby It's Cold Outside for my solo. It's the perfect song for me." She whispered in a low voice before beaming at Santana and Josie.

Josie gave her a slightly sympathetic look as Santana twitched an eyebrow. "Um Brit, you do know that song's a duet, right?" Tina pointed out rather obviously.

Brittany just blinked at her.

_*Riiiiiiiiiiiing!* _

"Hey Josie, do you want to work on some carol numbers together?" Quinn asked as she got up to grab her bag from under her chair.

Josie looked hesitantly from her to Rachel who was attempting to follow Finn as he tried to make a getaway out the main door.

"Um...sure." Josie shrugged. "How about we work with Rachel too?" She suggested hastily, earning a sharp look from the cheerleader at the suggestion.

"But, Rachel's working with Finn. She said so and she always works with Finn." Quinn narrowed her eyes.

Josie shook her head.

"I know it's just I have lots of ideas for female trios we can do. Plus I don't think Finn's going to want to work with Rachel." She lowered her voice. "Not this time anyway."

She could hear Rachel and Finn arguing outside as if to confirm her point.

Quinn sighed at that. "All right. Fine. Let's meet at my house then tonight." She agreed reluctantly, shouldering her backpack. "I have some ideas we can look at and I'm sure Rachel does too." She muttered.

Josie nodded her head. "Sounds good. Text me your address." She called after the blonde.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. She bumped past Rachel out the door causing her to stumble into the piano.

Josie felt her heart drop when she saw the tears brimming in her best friend's eyes.

"Rachel? What happened?" She asked as the last of her teammates left the room. Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She stomped over to her chair to grab her bag.

Josie grabbed it first. "Rachel." She pressed. "I know you and I heard you and Finn arguing in the hallway. Is that why you're upset?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She mumbled, stubbornly snatching her backpack from Josie. "I don't get it though. We're the best singers in the club. Everyone knows that." She frowned and rubbed at her eye.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Rach, you guys just broke up like last week. Give the boy some time to get over it. He's probably feeling a little awkward around you." She tried to be sympathetic.

Rachel sniffed and attempted to gather herself. "Yeah you're right." She clenched her fists at her side. "Guess I should look for another parter then." She frowned at the thought and turned to head out.

Josie started to smile. "Actually you've already got a partner. Me and Quinn want you to be in our trio." She said excitedly as they walked out to the school parking lot.

Rachel shot her an incredulous look.

"You and _Quinn_? But Quinn hates me. Actually everyone in the club hates me except for you." She looked at her feet. Josie rolled her eyes.

"They do not hate you. Come on, I want you to be my partner." She pressed. Rachel still hesitated.

"Listen Josie...We don't have to work together on this. Not that I don't want to sing with you, but Quinn asked first and these are supposed to be either duets or solos. You can be Quinn's partner and I'll just sing solo. I'm better at that anyway." She said numbly while walking across student parking lot to get to her car.

Josie hurried to keep up with her. "Rach-."

_*Vroom! Vroom!* _

Both girls started as Puck rode past them leaning over the handle bars of his motorcycle and almost running over their toes. Rachel pushed Josie back just in time.

"Ugh!" She coughed once Puck had left the premises. "What was his hurry? He could have killed one of us!" She waved at the smog left behind by the vehicle.

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me." She stared after the path Puck had taken out of the campus for a minute thoughtfully before leading the way to Rachel's car.

...

"What about "We Need A Little Christmas"?" Josie warily poised the cursor of her mouse over title on Quinn's computer screen.

Quinn shook her head at the suggestion. "Nah. Let's do "All I Want For Christmas" by Mariah Carey. We could totally turn that into a duet and it would sound great! Like when Santana and Mercedes did River Deep." She scooted across the mattess with her elbows.

Josie just gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Just print out the music." The cheerleader motioned impatiently to the computer. "I'll show you what I mean then." She reached for the mouse pad.

Josie sighed and started to hand the laptop back to her friend when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's he doing here?" She asked more to herself than to Quinn. Quinn looked up to see where Josie was looking.

"Oh...Brady Matthews on the football team lives down the street from me." She shrugged when she noticed the familiar mohawk walking past her house.

"Puck goes over there a lot after school." She explained.

Josie bit her lip. "Well...why is he coming over to your house then?" She asked feeling her stomach do a queasy flip as she heard the doorbell ring.

Quinn put down her laptop. "I don't know. God I hope he's not drunk." She murmured rolling off the bed as she heard footsteps run up to the front door downstairs.

Josie furrowed her eyebrows together. "Isn't it a bit early to get wasted?" She asked confused.

Quinn shook her head. "Not if you're Puck it's not." She tightened her ponytail.

"Quinn!...Quinnie come down here for a second! Josie's ride is here to pick her up! Are you guys ready to go?" Mrs. Fabray called from the first floor of the house.

Quinn and Josie exchanged quick glances. "Um...Yeah! Yeah we're done! We'll be down in a minute!" Quinn called back quickly, grabbing her cellphone from her dressing table as she spoke.

Josie felt the color drain from her face. "Are you nuts? We can't go down there! What if he's drunk like you said?" She said grabbing onto the edge of Quinn's desk for security.

Quinn shook her head. "I doubt it. My Mom wouldn't let him in if he smelled like booze." She threw her laptop onto her bed and grabbed Josie's purse from the floor.

"Here. Let's just go down and see what he wants. Maybe _is_ here to pick you up. Or maybe he just wants to apologize." She handed Josie her bag.

Josie sighed. "Yeah. Doubt it." She muttered doubtfully, reluctantly following her friend down the stairs of her large home.

"Hey Quinn." Puck greeted the cheerleader first quite easily as if there were no history between them as the two girls slowly descended the stairs to him.

Josie could see through him through and she wasn't fooled by the cool blank look on his face.

"Hey Puck." Quinn returned the greeting with an equal sense of ease before dropping her gaze.

Puck's gaze quickly moved to the other girl. "Hey Josie." Josie arched an eyebrow. "Hey. Um not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here to pick you up. Your Mom got held up suddenly so she asked if I could come get you from Quinn's instead." He smiled looking a bit awkward at the same time.

Josie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She folded her arms across her chest. Puck copied her gesture.

"You can call her if you don't believe me." He shot back cleanly.

Josie thought about that for a minute. "Fine." She reluctantly turned and nodded at Quinn and her Mother. "Thanks for having me over Mrs. Fabray, Quinn. Maybe we can pick this up tomorrow."

She looked hopefully at her new friend.

Quinn nodded her head. "Totally. I'll call you tonight. Do you have Skype?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. Josie snorted playfully. "Of course. Text me your ID." She grinned.

Quinn grinned back. "Awesome!" Puck rolled his eyes and started for the door.

"Question." Josie stopped him before he could walk out of the house. Puck paused with his hand on the doorknob. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Josie hesitated for a second. "You...you didn't come here on your motorcycle did you?" She asked nervously.

Puck smirked at her.

...

"So...um..." Josie started and trailed off after she and Puck spent at least five minutes of driving from the Fabrays' place in awkward silence.

Puck turned to look over his shoulder. "What?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

Josie shrugged and turned so her cheek was grazing the back of Puck's left shoulder. "I don't know. This is just getting awkward." She mumbled keeping her eyes down to keep from getting sick.

Puck sighed. "Yeah...I guess I'm even worse at this than I thought I was." He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously as they pulled up at an intersection.

This made Josie look up. "Even worse at what?" She asked confused. Puck stiffened a bit.

"I'm...I'm sorry about what I did to you. You know at lunch?" He muttered, mashing down on the gas a little as the traffic light turned green.

Josie looked down at the ground. "Oh...that." She said quietly, so quietly she wasn't sure if Puck heard her over the noise of his motorbike.

"It's no biggie, I know it was an accident." She shrugged and involuntarily tightened her grip around Puck's waist.

Puck leaned forward on the handlebars. "But I made you faint." He insisted, grinding on the gas pedal a little.

Josie rolled her eyes at that. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Just be happy you didn't do something worse that might have warranted a slap in the kisser." She said with hesitation.

Puck glanced back at her incredulously. "Wow."

"I'm serious! It's not your fault I've had this condition since I was thirteen. Besides my older brother did something similar to a girl he liked once when he was in high school and they ended up dating each other for a bit." Josie laid her head against the small of Puck's back as she smiled at the memory.

Puck smiled a bit at that as he parked the bike on the curb. "You're lying." He deadpanned before setting the brake.

Josie shook her head. "I'm not. He came home with this bruise on his face that day and he told us he got into a fight in the school parking lot with the captain of the football team. Of course my Mom and I saw right through him." She grinned slightly before clumsily swinging herself off of the motorcycle.

Puck snickered at that. "How so?" He asked, curiousity getting the better of him as he reached an arm to steady the girl. Josie shrugged.

"I just knew. Little Sister instincts. Plus Lindsey's Dad called that night to take out a restraining order on Cooper. It was pretty intense." She smirked and turned to walk up her driveway. Puck followed her.

"What did you brother do that was so bad he got a restraining order?" He asked sounding more interested than he probably should have been in the topic.

Josie shrugged her shoulders. "He grabbed Lindsey's boobs by mistake. Of course she didn't believe him for almost five weeks." She looked at the ground and tried to walk a little faster up the driveway.

Puck smirked at her.

"So...you're saying I still have a chance then?" He asked, mischief glinting in his eyes. Josie stopped walking.

"Please." She turned and scowled at him slightly. "The day I agree to date you, is the day that Rachel _willingly _gives up her solos to me." She muttered and hopped up the front steps.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?" She asked making Puck chuckle.

"As a matter of fact I do." He grinned and turned to head back for his motorcycle. "See you around, Anderson."

Josie shook her head. She started to say something back to him when her phone went off with Cooper's ringtone and she scrambled to pull it out.

"You're go for Josie." She turned away to face the house.

"Keep stealing my pick up lines and you'll find yourself in a world of pain, Sister." Cooper deadpanned making Josie giggle.

"Hey Coop. What's up?" She brightened considerably at the sound of her older brother's voice. "Have you heard back about Gypsy yet?" She asked as Puck pulled away from her house.

Cooper chuckled. "No. Not yet. Who's this new boyfriend Mom says you have? Was that him on the motorcycle?" He asked with a mischevious tone to his voice.

Josie started to roll her eyes. "No, I don't _have_ a...Hold on! How did you know he was on a motorcycle?" She cut herself off.

Cooper laughed at the question. "Turn around." He instructed and Josie heard the front door open.

She turned around slowly, catching a glimpse of a familiar blue polo behind her just before a strong pair of arms suddenly picked her up off of her feet.

"Ahhh!" Josie squealed and dropped her phone.

...


End file.
